Old debts and new beginnings
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after 8x3 Tyrion has to make a decision where his loyalties are.
1. Chapter 1

Tyrion couldn't sleep. He spent entire morning wondering around the castle and looking for some sort of comfort and peace for the thoughts that were hunting his mind. He kept hearing Sansa's voice and what she told him in the crypt. **Y**_**our divided loyalties would become a problem…**_

_Were his loyalties really divided? Was there even a reason for them to be divided?_ Before he came to Winterfell, there was no reason to think that he even owed some loyalty to Sansa, even though she still had them…more than she could ever thing she did. He was in debt with Sansa. He failed her. He made promise to her that he will protect her and he failed her. On the other hand, he was in debt with the queen too. She gave him shelter, safety and she gave him very responsible position at her court. That made him feel divided… On one side, he had his ex wife, a child bride that was married to him as a way of punishment and way for Lannister to take over the North. She escaped his family, lived another sort of hell, raised out of it and grew to be an amazing woman…with a lot of scars and baggage…and on the other side he had his queen who offered him all that he could dream of. He was wondering what would be the best decision for him. What is the side he should pick. As he was thinking about it, raven flew over him and dropped a fold of paper in his hands. He opened it and studied carefully what was written… That sort of gave him the push… He had his answer. It was not what he expected but it was the answer he was looking for. Trouble was coming and he had to figure out how to say the words he had to say . There will be blood after this. So he prayed that the Old Gods and New Gods would offer him protection after he speaks his mind.

Daenerys ordered everyone to gather in order to hold a meeting and make strategy for the next big battle. What remained of the lords came and everyone took their place. Meeting was about to start when Tyrion got up and asked for a permission to speak.

''Your Grace, before you start… I must resign to my place as a Hand of the queen.''

That surprised many of the people sitting in the room.

''What are you saying my Lord?''

''I can't be your Hand anymore?''

''And why is that?''

''Last night…during the battle… I had a lot of time to think and I realized I can't hold my post.''

''Why?''

''Because I want you safe my queen.''

''And you make me unsafe?''

''In that spot, yes… I can't be objective anymore...''

''And why is that?''

''Because last night my loyalties were questioned and I realized that where they stood, I could never be of good use….''

Sansa looked at him very surprised. Was he talking about her?

'' I don't want to betray you my Queen…That is why I must resign.''

Daenerys jumped from her chair and shouted at him.

''That is treason!''

''No, that is being wise my queen… I am getting myself out of your service before I get into situation to choose between you and someone I care deeply for.''

''Your sister? After everything?''

Tyrion was embarrassed for saying this.

''Night king was a common enemy of many of us… Now, this is the war I can't be part of… If you want to kill me for it, let it be… But I will not put myself in a position to even think about picking sides.''

''Is your bond to your sister that strong that you abandon your queen?''

''That is not the bond that makes me do this.''

''Than what is?''

''A debt…''

''A debt?''

''Yes, your Grace… I have a debt.''

''So what? I forgive it.''

''You can't…''

''I can! I am a queen…''

''And I am a Lannister… And a Lannister always pays his debts.''

Sansa and Jamie smirked at that comment. That was so Tyrion. He repeated that same phrase so many times that it sort of became his trademark.

''And who is that debt to?''

He took off his pin and put it on the table.

''Your Grace… It's a long story.''

''I want to hear it! If you want me to let you out of my service, you better make it a good one Tyrion Lannister!''

''As you wish my queen.''

He looked around the room and started his story. He had no idea why he even started there.

''Some years ago I got married… I was foolish and very much in love. I was surprised that a woman loved me, wanted me and believed I was the best man there is.''

People looked at Sansa and giggled. She told them that their marriage was never consummated, but it turned out she did it with the imp.

''It turned out that she was a whore… A whore that had Lannister name now….''

Some man got up and got his sword out.

''You will die imp! You call our Lady a whore?''

Tyrion smiled and shook his head.

''It is very noble that you want to defend your lady's honor, but there is no need for that. It's not Lady Sansa… I am speaking of my first wife… Before I even met Sansa.''

Not many people knew the story. Brienne noticed that Jamie was getting very sad. He knew where this story was going. Entire room was now looking at him… Some were surprised, some were curious where this story would go and some hoped that they would be picked as a new Hand.

''My father payed my wife to…serve… his guards and made me watch… He made me watch for hours as they took turns with her. And then he sent her away…''

He gave one of his sarcastic smiles….

'' I honestly believe he killed her. I never heard anything of her ever again. I wouldn't be surprised if she was built into harem's walls or something like that. It would fit my father's idea of punishment. Father was a cruel man when you don't play by his rules.''

He looked at Sansa, Danny and John…Sansa's eyes were full of tears. She knew some of the story. It was one of the favorite gossips in King's Landing but she never heard it from him.

''I had no idea that my father would pick a bride for me. He was ashamed of me… I was his greatest defeat. He never saw me as his son…or even his child. He had my sister and brother to be his pride and joy… One married a king and gave him heirs….other was a great warrior so he didn't need his imp child to parade around. He put up with me because he had to. And when it came to making political decisions through marriage, I was not on the list either. There were some of the Lannister cousins that were better looking and with all the qualities…on paper… to make good husbands… Only few ladies that survived their torture can tell what they were really like….so the Lannister dirty secrets were safe in the walls of the palaces they lived. I lived my life as I believed I deserved… I was surrounded by women who I had to pay for affection, for respect, for anything. My father forced me to believe that no one could ever care for me…without compensation. I was pretty sure I would never have honorable or even noble wife by my side, so I simply lived my life. It changed at one moment. I met Shae, but she was also a whore… Lord Varys and Pod were helping us meet and spend time together… I got her to be Lady Sansa's handmaiden and hid her like that from my father and his spies… It was the only way to keep both of them safe. I saw how they treated her and I wanted to protect her…Maybe even make up for the weakness and fear I felt before when I didn't protect my wife and I let my father do to her what he did. I saw part of her in the girl putting up with all sorts of abuse coming from my family. I was doing small things, from afar…So she wouldn't know it was from me. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression. I didn't want to court her. I didn't have interest in her or what being key to the North was. I honestly didn't care about any of it. I just saw a girl getting every day more and more hurt. Joffrey was getting more and more cruel to her, along with my sister and I had to give Lady Sansa at least one person who was not working against her. I had Bran or Pod guard her door from the shadows from the night she was beaten in the throne room. ''

Sansa had no idea he did that. She had no idea anyone was there. He looked at the floor a bit embarrassed.

''When two of them couldn't be there, I even sat in the shadows watching her door. I had to protect her. I felt like I had to save at least someone from my family and their madness.''

He looked around the room. Now he had their attention. Now they were not looking at him as a demon monkey and the imp. They saw his as an honorable man who tried to protect their Lady.

''I was so relieved when I heard that she might marry Sir Loris and leave King's Landing. I was happy that at least one Stark could get happy ending… I did know what they spoke of him, but I believed he would be better than any Lannister husband could be. Even she was happy she was getting away from my family. And then my father shattered that too… He told me that either I would marry her or some other man from the family would. I think he even considered himself for the groom.''

Sansa felt sick knowing that she might have been his bride. Now she was grateful to Tyrion for saying yes.

''I didn't say yes to the marriage because I had some sick fantasies about the fourteen year old girl… I married her because I was sure that it was the only way to at least try to keep her safe. Being lady Lannister was different form of prison for her, but I believed it would be more bearable. ''

He looked at Sansa now.

''Your Grace… The point of this story is simple… I made promise to my terrified child bride that I will be there for her and that I will give my best to protect her… And I failed her. She escaped claws of my family, but lived nightmare caused by others. ''

''So you are leaving my service because of your EX wife?''

She gave a look to both Tyrion and Sansa making a point that whatever they had and whatever he believed his debt was, he is free of it. She is not his wife anymore.

''That is where you are mistaken my queen… During the time I spent outside thinking about what am I supposed to do, I got my answer pretty loud and clear. And that is why I must leave your service.''

His queen was furious. She wanted to say and do a lot of things, but John got her out of the room before she could say or do something she might regret. She still had no idea what this story had to do with him leaving? Sansa was his ex wife, he had no duty to her, and as long as Sansa Stark doesn't question her rule, she would be safe and alive. So, Daenerys had no idea what was that all about. The rest of the lords left too… They didn't see the point of sitting there if there was no meeting. Tyrion lifted his gaze and saw Sansa. She got up from her chair and came to him.

''What was that my Lord? What was the point of it all? Why tell them any of it?''

He got the fold out of his pocket and opened it.

''It is a letter of refusal to annul our marriage. Little finger wrote to annul our marriage, but it was refused due to some gossip that we actually did consummate...and the fact that none of us personally wrote to ask for the annulment. When the letter arrived to him, Lady Sansa you were already married to Bolton so he could never prove that he was right writing about our marriage not being consummated… So, your marriage to Ramsey Bolton was not valid… You are still in the eyes of New Gods lady Sansa Lannister… Wife of Tyrion Lannister…''

He gave her the paper to see it for herself. They were standing close to the flame and he looked at her.

''Sansa… You may destroy that paper and no one would know you and I are still married… Or we could make it known…''

''You are willing to let me destroy the proof of our marriage? Why?''

''Because I never want you to doubt where my loyalties lie… I am yours to command my lady… My devious mind, tired body and tortured soul are yours. I leave it up to you do chose what do we do with this knowledge. Do we destroy the paper? Get annulment or stay married is up to you now my lady.''

''What should we do?''

He took a deep breath…

''Even though I know you don't see me as a husband, I know that you are my wife until the day I die…''

With that he left Sansa alone with her toughs and decision to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa was left with a big news and decision to be made. Battles or situations when your life is flashing in front of your eyes sometimes make you see things in a much different way. Last night , hiding behind that tomb, she could see her life with him. They would be living in the Casterly Rock, surrounded with their children. They would be happy… If she was really honest to herself, and that was the luxury she couldn't afford really often, he did make her happy even in King's Landing. Only moments of happiness she had were somehow related to him. She got into her chamber and took a seat beside the fire. She was deep in thoughts and she didn't hear Arya come in.

''What was that all about with the imp?''

Sansa just looked at her with anger.

''Don't call him that! He has a name!''

''Fine, Tyrion…''

''Lord Tyrion Arya!''

''You don't call him Lord…''

''It's different with us…We shared something.''

''What? He bedded you?''

''No! Never!''

''So what did you share?''

''Bad faith of living in King's Landing as hostages of Cersei and crazy Joffrey.''

''Oh, the amazing Joffrey that would make you his queen? The entire reason why we left our home at the first place?''

Sansa just looked at her sister.

''Why are you here?''

''I wanted to know what he wanted? You stayed alone with him and now you are upset.''

''I am not upset… He just gave me a lot to think about.''

''With his touching story?''

''It is touching…In a way…if you really listen to it.''

''What is touching in there? His first wife was a whore and second was a child bride of house Stark?''

''The fact that he guarded me without asking anything or even mentioning it is touching to me. I know you don't like him… but Tyrion Lannister is one of the best people I ever met and only person who never asked anything of me in King's Landing.''

''Never asked anything?''

Sansa smiled.

''He did ask me to drink wine at our wedding… but you know what I mean… He gave all he did without expecting anything in return. He slept for three months on a very uncomfortable bed so I would sleep in his bed alone and undisturbed. He never came close to my bed Arya… He respected me.''

''So what? Should we build him a monument for not raping a child he married?''

Sansa lowered her gaze.

''Some of us didn't have luxury to give our maidenhood to someone they love…or at least someone who would treat them with respect they deserve. So, in my book any man who treats his woman with respect deserves a monument…''

Arya remembered what Sansa lived with Bolton and now she felt ashamed.

''I am sorry Sansa... I forgot.''

''I envy you on forgetting. I will never forget… I have him on my skin and inside of me all the time. I can't forget how many times I was raped, abused and hurt…but it made me who I am today.''

''And who are you Sansa?''

''Lady of Winterfell.''

Sansa got up from her chair and walked to the table to pour some water.

''We all lived something incredible and awful since we left Winterfell with father. You had your journey to become whatever you are and I had mine… We had good days, bad days…Days were close to death, days we loved life…but in total all the things we lived…they got us here.''

She turned back to Arya.

'' You as an excellent warrior, killer of a Night King, savior of everyone…and me I am a Lady of the castle where an epic battle took place.''

Arya was listening to her sister for the first time without interrupting. She really wanted to know what is going on in Sansa's mind. Her sister was a too proper lady that almost never spoke her mind openly and this was her unique opportunity to hear what she had to say.

'' And before last night, we both saw battles…had battles…fought them… Yours were with weapons and mine were different. My battles happened in these walls and walls of palace in King's Landing. My scares might not be visible as yours, but they are there Arya… And I've learned my lesson. I am not the girl I was all these years ago…you are not either.''

''So, what does that mean Sansa?''

''It means that now we have to play the game and be very careful with the moves we make.''

''Why do we have to play it? We have John.''

''We, don't…''

''What? He is our brother… King of the North…''

''He bent the knee… He is king of nothing.''

''Sansa…''

''You know I am right.''

''Something is bothering you there? Is it the fact that she is a woman and you don't think a woman can rule?''

''I am a woman and I am taking care of the Winterfell…. Or mother was a woman and she did an amazing job taking care of this place. Her being a woman has nothing to do with my reservation.''

''Then what is the issue?''

''I am not sure yet.''

''Yes, you are. I know when you are not telling the truth.''

''Then let me keep it to myself sister for some more time…I promise I will share it with you as soon as I am comfortable with the feeling in my gut.''

''I will leave you with your gut feeling and all that is on your mind. I have to go and find Gendry.''

Sansa smiled.

''Good luck little sister.''

''Good luck to you too…with whatever is on your mind.''

"Thank you Sansa.''

She left the room and now Sansa could have a moment to herself. She got up and locked the room. She moved her bed and opened the small safe in the floor hidden under the bed. She got out small patch and put it in her pocket. She moved back the bed and there was knocking at her door. She opened the door and one of the servant girls was there.

''My Lady, the War conceal will be in session soon… You were summoned in the library.''

''Thank you… I will be there in a minute.''

Girl left and Sansa closed the door. She fixed her hair and hid the letter Tyrion gave her in her dress pocket. She put on her fur and left the room. It will be long meeting and she was not very happy about what was about to take place. She got in and found her brother with Daenerys standing beside the map. They were talking about the possible attacks and they were not paying attention to Sansa. She stood by the window and saw Tyrion in the yard talking to some kids.. It looked as they were having fun. She was always sure he would be an amazing father. After Jamie and Brienne came, they were complete. Now it was time to talk about marching to defeat Cersei.

''We must move as soon as possible. This can't wait. This war has to end.''

Daenerys was too deep into her speech to notice that many of the people around the table didn't really agree with her. No one spoke, but Sansa.

''Your Grace, you can't march…''

''What?''

''We just got out of the battle hours ago. We still have no idea what is the number of casualties. We have no idea how many of them are hurt and how serious it is. You can't expect them to just pick up and march now. We need to nurse people to health and we need to feed ones that survived. We need to do so many more things before you march to King's Landing. We have so much loss and damage around here…''

''So, it's about your castle My Lady?''

''No, it's about you wanting to march with injured and hungry people and wanting to face mercenary's that are in good health and much better armed.''

''We have dragons!''

''But you need people too… Your dragons are not invincible…''

Queen started telling hat it is important to continue the war and recover the throne. Sansa looked through the window again and excused herself. She went out and saw some of queen's soldiers trying to take goats from her people. She got out and joined them.

''What seems to be the problem?''

''They want to take our goat My Lady… She is all we have… She gives us milk every morning and we need her.''

''Lady Stark, we need it to feed the dragons.''

''How many of you uses the milk?''

''Seven.''

She turned to them.

''Leave the goat to the people.''

''But…''

''Dragons are not more important than people around here. She provides more alive than she would provide as a meal. Go and hunt in the forest… There are some wild animals that could be meal to your dragons. Leave animals that belong to the peasants.''

They went away and Sansa was sure she will have reckoning with the queen very soon. She saw Tyrion and went to him.

''What was that all about?''

''They want to take animals from the people to feed the dragons.''

''Ah, the dragons.''

''Yes.''

''You don't seem too fond of them my lady?''

''I don't mind them… But now they are eating too much cattle. What they eat, provides milk for the people and out of that milk, we make butter and cream and in the end we get the meat from that animal if it is needed for it to be slaughtered. If we feed all of them to dragons, we remain hungry.''

Tyrion listened to his young wife and tried to think of the solution to help.

''We also need those animals to help work the land. Winter will pass and it would be time to plant and work the very few fields we have.''

''They could hunt for dragons…And even for the people around here.''

''I have no idea what gain we still have… I haven't stepped into that forest for years Tyrion.''

''I wish I could help somehow.''

''I know… ''

Two soldiers came back with a smug face.

''Queen wishes to speak to you.''

She turned to Tyrion and smiled.

''I guess I'm being summoned.''

''Do you wish me to come with you?''

''No, it's fine… ''

She started walking and then turned.

''You may if you wish to.''

They got back into the library and found very angry queen.

''Lady Sansa, what is the meaning of this? You don't want to feed my dragons?''

''I want to feed my people… And your men tried to get animals from the peasants here.''

''They need food!''

''So do people Your Grace. I suggested your men to go and hunt in the forest and leave these animals to people of Winterfell.''

''They need to eat.''

''So do people. You can't win the war with one and a half dragon. You need people… You need men that are healthy and strong. You can't expect them to fight for you when you take their food and source of food away.''

''I am their queen!''

''A queen that would rather feed her dragons than her people? That will really motivate them to fight by your side.''

''They don't have to be motivated. They have to fight for their queen.''

''I am not sure they will see you as their queen after they realize that you don't want to feed them but the dragons.''

John got involved into heir discussion.

''Maybe we can give grain to the people and flour to the people? That would feed them.''

Sansa just looked at him.

''Is that a question or you already made your choice?''

''Sansa…''

Queen turned to her and gave her an evil smile.

''He is warden of the North. It's his decision what will be done.''

He looked between Daenerys and Sansa and then turned to the men.

''Give grain to the people and take their animals.''

They nodded and left the room. There was very unpleasant silence around the room.

''Sansa…''

''No, you are the warden of the North…''

There was so much bitterness and disappointment in her look and words she was saying.

''…Your Grace… It's your decision what happens to your people and how they would live.''

John was surprised by the look he got from Tyrion and Arya that went after his sister. He also noticed that look spread among some of the people in the room too. Daenerys was too taken by her little win over Sansa that she didn't really pay attention to anyone else in that room.

Tyrion and Sansa went outside and watched soldiers give people grain and take their animals. Sansa looked around and saw a lot of anger and disapproval. Tyrion took her hand and squeezed it.

''It's not directed at you My Lady. They know you fought for them.''

''How do you know My Lord?''

''Because you always did…''

She smiled at him.

''Thank you for your kind words.''

''They are not just kind words…. They are truth. And these people know it.''

He looked around again and turned to her.

''People of the North don't trust the queen… And they saw the same mistrust they have on your face. That is why you will never suffer from your people… Unfortunately, they know who did this to them and who is responsible for this mess.''

''The queen?''

''Yes, but she didn't betray them… Your brother did… And with this move, he lost loyalty to of his people.''

Sansa looked at him and tried to figure out what was going on in his mind.

''I wish I could see what is happening in your mind right now.''

He gave her a very sad look.

''I am very sure you would want no such a thing.''

She was couruous now.

''My mind is a very dark place and as older I get, the darker it gets…. I started noticing things I didn't want to see before and now I am scared of how good I can read the situation and people.''

''Except when it comes to your sister.''

''We are all a bit blind when it comes to family…and I guess that is something we could tolerate.''

''What do you mean?''

''It would be a very bitter existence if you can't trust your family at all.''

''I am starting to learn that lesson.''

''Maybe you are questioning your brother now, but your sister… She is loyal.''

''I don't know who to?''

''Yes, you do….I met her only when she was a child, but that child was fiercely loyal to North. And she will do whatever she can to protect it. No matter who rules it.''

Arya watched them from afar and tried to figure out what was going on. She never saw Sansa have so much faith in someone like she had in Tyrion. Maybe it was because they lived their personal hell in King's Landing all those years ago and she felt like she owed him. But Arya had a feeling there is more to it…and that it has to do with something she was thinking about in her room. They didn't go back for dinner in the castle. They ate with the people outside. She checked on everyone and went to ask around about the wounded and dead. They had the number of wounded, but the number of the dead was not final yet. She found Tyrion helping with serving the food. People gathered little they had and all ate together. She took a seat beside him and he offered her half of his bread.

''My Lady, this is all I have to give you…''

She took it and broke the peace of it. It tasted so bad, but it was the sweetest and best thing she ever tasted because it came from her people and person who stood by her.

''I owe you an answer My Lord…''

''Tyrion, Sansa… I think we are beyond Lord and Lady now.''

''Tyrion… I owe you the answer.''


	3. Chapter 3

She put her bread in the lap and took the pouch from her pocket. She saw a dark corner that was not occupied at the moment and turned to him.

''Let's go there and talk.''

He got up and followed her. They took a seat and now she was ready to give her answer. She opened the pouch and took out her wedding ring. She kept it hidden for many years and now that it was out of its hiding place she was also surprised to see it in the open. He looked at her in shock. He had no idea she had it all those years. She placed it into his hand. He was very sad because she was ending their marriage but he understood. Who would want him for a husband? He was no match to a lady like her.

''Sansa… I will…''

She put her gloved hand on his lips.

''Shhh… Let me speak.''

She took off her glove and offered her left hand to him.

''My lord…. All those years ago I must admit I was not happy to know you would be my husband. I made a complaint to lady Margery about our nuptials and the fact that I would be married to a Lannister and she made few very valid points on your behalf. One of them was that you always treated me well and that you were far from being the worst Lannister. And she also said that you are very handsome with your scar, but I will not elaborate on that because it would go to your head.''

He smiled at that comment.

''She was right… You never treated me bad. You were trying to make our unbearable situation bearable and you did all you could to shelter me. You always respected me and you made me laugh. You kept all of your promises you gave me. Joffrey's death was unfortunate event that turned our lives upside down and I will never have enough time to apologize to you for abandoning you and running away with Little finger. I suffered things I would never want on anyone and during that time part of me believed that it was punishment for not being a good wife to you and being ungrateful for all that you gave me.''

Tyrion knew about her second marriage only gossip her heard. He never would have dared to ask her. It was something that Sansa had to share with him only if she wanted and he would never ask her to do so just to keep the conversation going.

''Sansa…''

''Let me speak, please….''

He saw her eyes were wet and that she was really struggling with what she would say.

''The marriage I had after you and nightmare I lived, was an useful lesson. I would never take you for granted Tyrion and all the kindness and goodness you have inside of you is something I learned to cherish and appreciate. You are much more than any of your family gave you credit for. Yes, your sister and brother are stunningly beautiful, but they have nothing on you because you got the beauty that comes from inside….and your outside is appealing too...no matter how hard you try to sell yourself short.''

He smiled at that comment.

''So, My Lord, I am yours sharp mind, tortured body and lost soul.''

He just sat there frozen, not knowing what to say or do. He was surprised by this.

''…if you'll have me…?''

Suddenly he realized that she was not ending their marriage, but returning the ring to him so he would place it back to her finger. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

''Sansa, I promise that I will take care of you and that I will do all that is in my power for you to be safe…and happy…''

''I know Tyrion… I know.''

''And one more things… Your soul is not lost… It's far from it My Lady wife…''

He wiped her wet eyes and kissed her ring. They shared a smile and then they joined the rest of the people there. She put on her glove back so no one saw the ring on her finger. They talked and chatted with people and had very nice evening in the light of very dark events. They helped with the wounded and at some moment it was time for them to retire. He was walking with Sansa to the castle when some men got out of the dark.

''Here is the dwarf traitor.''

They came to him. One held Sansa and the other stabbed Tyrion in the stomach.

''This is just a reminder that no one turns their back to our queen.''

They desapaered and Sansa started shouding for help. Peopele they ate with heard her and came to them.

''What happened My Lady?''

''Someone stabbed Lord Tyrion.''

One of the men picked him up and carried him into the castle.

''Where do I take him?''

''To my chambers…''

Man turned to his wife.

''Go to kitchen and ask for hot water and find someone to help him.''

Woman did what she was told and the man turned to Sansa.

''My Lady, lead the way.''

She showed the way to her room and as they arrived, they were joined by a mister who was in the mister. He asked Sansa for her needles and thread and some cloth. She gave him what he asked her for and then he asked her to leave.

''I can't leave him.''

''My Lady… Please… it would be easier for all of us… I can do my job, he can be honest about his pain and injuries and everyone has a chance to be happy with the outcome.''

She did what she was told and left the room. With a help of his lady companion he started working on Tyrion's wounds and he was relieved to see that it was not too deep and that he had pretty good chance of being on his feet in just few days. He did lose some blood, but he was sure that Lord Tyrion would be fine in no time.

Sansa went to the library where they were all sitting and just marched in. They all turned to the door and she looked for Jamie.

''Lord Jamie, I need you.''

He noticed her bloody hands and jumped from his chair.

''Are you hurt Lady Sansa?''

''No, it's your brother's blood… Come with me…''

He went after her and soon all of them followed Sansa and Jamie. At first all of them were surprised to follow her into direction where Tyrion's chambers were not. Arya and John were surprised when they realized they were walking to Sansa's chambers. Jamie and her entered the room first. Doctor was close to closing him and her turned to Jamie.

''Sir, can you help me by lifting him. I need to bandage him.''

''Yes, whatever you need.''

Brienne helped him lift Tyrion and doctor did what he had to do and now it was time for him to rest.

''We gave his some herbal potion that would help with the pain and keep him a bit loopy.''

''Lady Stark, I will leave Cleo with you to nurse him.''

''That will not be needed sir… I will take charge of Lord Tyrion.''

Mister was surprised, but he didn't show much of it.

''You have to keep his mouth wet and to put cold cloth on his forehead to lower the fever.''

''Will he be well?''

''In a day or so.''

''Thank you…''

''If you need me or Cleo just send for us. We will be with the wounded.''

''Thank you again for your help.''

He looked around the room and turned back to Sansa.

''It would be best if there was not that many people around him… He needs quiet and peace now to rest.''

''I will make sure he has it.''

After he left Sansa turned to everyone and spoke.

''You may leave now. Sir Jamie and I will stay with him… If there are some changes, we will let you know.''

Some left without the word and some were a bit reluctant to leave. Queen was not having it.

''I will stay too… He is my Hand.''

Sansa turned to her and John.

''There is no need… We are enough. You need your rest. We will be enough for him.''

John led Daenerys out of Sansa's chamber and that left Sansa and Jamie alone with Tyrion. He took a seat in the chair by the fire and she washed her hands from his blood. She took a seat on the bed and took a cloth to wet his lips and cool his forehead. He was asleep and very peaceful. She got the hair out of his face and smiled. He will live… He will survive… Maybe he is in a small body, but her lion husband had the biggest heard and will power she ever knew. She got up from the bed and walked to the table where some food and wine was.

''Sir Jamie, are you hungry?''

''No, thank you My Lady… I will help myself later… I don't think I have any appetite now.''

She just nodded and took a seat in the other chair. She noticed Jamie was looking at her.

''What is it Sir Jamie?''

''How should I call you now? Lady Stark or Lady Lannister?''

There was a small smirk on her face.

''Did he tell you?''

''No, I saw the ring.''

''Oh…''

''How did that come to happen?''

''I kept it when I left King's Landing.''

''Not that, but marriage again.''

''It looks like it never ended. It annuls my marriage to Bolton and the only husband I ever had was your brother.''

He moved a bit front and asked for permission to take her left hand. She had no idea what he wanted but she nodded and let him. He took her hand and looked at the ring.

''It was our mother's ring. She got it on her wedding day. She died giving birth to my brother when we were three years old. I had no idea what she was like or how she sounded, but I remember her tender hands and that ring on her finger.…''

There was small smile on Sansa's face.

''My sister hated the ring because it reminded her of the loss of our mother. But she never said it. She told our dad that she doesn't want that ring because it is too small and not lavish enough for a Lannister woman and after that a queen. That ring and few more things of mother's jewelry were something she never touched in her life.''

''Why?''

''Because they reminded Tyrion of our mother. I remember she had a necklace of white gold with a pedant shaped as a tree… The crown of the tree was made of deep blue sapphires.''

Sansa smiled at him.

'' He never got over the guilt he felt for killing your mother.''

''I know…''

There was a moment of silence.

''Lady Sansa, do you think you could love my brother?''

''I think that love is a different thing to all of us… I think that we do share some sort of love that has potential to grow.''

''You read too many books My Lady.''

''Don't worry My lord brother. I am not the same girl I was when I came to King's Landing all those years ago. I do believe in love, but not anymore in a way I did. Life changed me a lot. I believe we would be happy and not sharing one of those loves from the books and poetry, but good, steady love… Real love… Love where you see faults and qualities of the other person. Love where you share big and important moments, where you are support and companion to the other person. Love where you laugh together and play games and next day, you solve some serious issues… or just simply love that comes from living together and building a family and home. ''

Jamie was happy to hear Sansa speak of his brother like that. He knew that Tyrion would never have the looks of the knights and lords that Sansa used to see in the King's Landing, but he knew his brother had a heard and beauty that was inside….and now he saw that his lady wife is learning to see it too.

''We really don't have luck with our wedding nights My Lady…''

They turned to the bed and saw that Tyrion was awake. Sansa run to him and knelt by the bed.

''How are you feeling?''

''Better… Did they hurt you?''

''No, they didn't touch me.''

''Good… You are safe.''

''And so are you…''

Door opened and Brienne came in worth some more tea.

''They sent it from the kitchen Lady Sansa.''

''Thank you.''

She changed cloth on his forehead and decided to tease him.

''Is my neck still too long?''

''I am afraid you are too long now? You grew since our last wedding….''

She smiled at him.

''You didn't…. You just aged…''

''You wound me my wife.''

''I am just being honest.''

''In sprit of honesty… If you grow to the size of Lady Breanne, I am ending this marriage… Some things can't be tolerated.''

Brienne felt a bit uncomfortable…like she was intruding. She knew that mention of her hight was not Lord Tyrion's malice but she was confused why he was talking about ending the marriage when they were not married for years. Jamie stood by her and said in a very low tone.

''It looks like two of them are still married.''

''How?''

''I didn't get all the details, but they are.''

''They are odd couple, but somehow they make sense.''

''I know… It's scary.''

She gave small smile to Sir Jamie. She had no idea he loved his brother that much. Sansa poured some of the calming tea to Tyrion and some wine to herself. Brienne and Jamie left them alone. They felt like they were intruding a very intimate moment. He drank his tea and she got up from the bed to take the glass away.

''You know, this is a payback for the last time… Now I can't let you into my bed.''

She picked up the goblet from the table and rose it to him.

''And so my watch begins.''

He gave her a fade smile and fell asleep. Sansa took a seat in the chair and took out her needle work. From time to time she would cast a look at the tiny form of her sleeping husband and smile. In a weird way, she felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrion woke up next morning with some pain. He was glad to see his lady wife by his side. She was still dressed and covered with her furs sleeping on top of covers. He moved the hair from her face and smiled. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. After all the pain, after all the battles, his lady wife was still stunning and she took his breath away. Her servant girl came into the room and she was surprised to find Lord Tyrion and her mistress in the same bed. She knew he was hurt, but had no idea her lady would be joining him in bed. Sansa woke up when she felt him move in the bed. It was bad habit she had from the marriage with Bolton. Movement in the bed meant that she was not alone anymore. She just jumped and felt relief when she realized he was not there and she was safe now. She turned to face her husband and she saw a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and he took Sansa's hand and kissed it.

''You are a sneaky one Lady Lannister. You are in my bed.''

She smiled at him. _Lady Lannister?_ She didn't hear that for years.

''I guess I am my lord husband...and it is my bed…''

He smiled at that… _Husband…_ It was still unreal to him that she is his wife…again…

'' How do you feel today my Lord?''

''Better than yesterday.''

''Good… I am glad.''

''I should call someone to check on your wounds…''

She got up from the bed and checked herself in the mirror. She left the room and went to call her handmaiden. She came to the room and found Sansa sitting on the side of the bed wetting Tyrion's forehead.

''My Lady…''

''Go and fetch Sir Jamie…Tell him that Lord Tyrion is awake. And then go fetch the mister and his lady Cleo.''

''Yes, My Lady.''

She left and Tyrion closed his eyes for a moment.

''You didn't have to ask for mister. He is needed with the wounded.''

''You are wounded too.''

''It's just a sctratch.''

He tried to play it off, but she didn't have it.

''I was scared.''

''I know.''

''I really feared you would die.''

''I am here… I am not going anywhere.''

''I am glad you are not.''

Everyone was gathered around the table having breakfast. Daenerys looked around the table and noticed that everyone was worried and very dark looking.

''Where is Lady Sansa? Do we have any news on Lord Tyrion?''

Jamie stopped eating for a moment to answer.

''He woke up before dawn. Lady Sansa gave him some more tea and did all that she was told to do to get down his fever. It is possible that they are both resting.''

''We should go and see him.''

Jamie knew that the last person Sansa wanted to see now was the queen.

''Maybe we should wait a bit your grace. Someone will give us a news soon. One of the handmaidens should bring Lady Sansa her food so she will probably bring some news too.''

Daenerys was not that convinced, but she didn't want to argue now. John wanted to say something when Sansa's handmaiden came in.

''I beg your pardon Sir Jamie, but my Lady sent me to fetch you. Lord Tyrion is awake.''

There was huge smile and relief on his face.

''How is he?''

She blushed a bit.

''If you allow me, he looks like he will be well enough soon.''

''Thank you. I will go and see him in a minute.''

She excused herself and left the room. Everyone was very happy for Tyrion. There was a sense of relief. He was going to make it. Jamie got up from his place and excused himself.

''I will go now and see my brother.''

Brienne took a sip of her water and gave him a small smile.

''Send my regards to your brother and Lady Sansa.''

''I will, thank you.''

When Jamie got into the room he found his brother and sister in law arguing.

''Sansa, I don't want any strangers touching my body.''

''But my Lord… We have to wash away the blood from you.''

She saw Jamie and turned to him.

''Your brother was being stubborn.''

''My Lady Sister… he always was. But what is the matter now?''

''He will not let me call someone to help bathe him.''

''I don't want unknown people watching me.''

''We have to wash the blood from him.''

''I can do it alone.''

''No, you can't… You are too weak to stand or do anything.''

''Lady Sansa, I am a lot of things but not incompetent.''

''Maybe those two men didn't kill you, but I will Tyrion Lannister!''

She was standing with her hands on her sides and looking very angry.

''Lady Lannister, I must say you look stunning when you are angry.''

''Thank you my Lord, but compliments would not get you out of the bath.''

He smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

''I knew I should have never gotten remarried.''

''I warned you it would have never worked out, but you gave me the letter anyway.''

''And the choice was yours what to do with it My Lady… You choose to be my wife again.''

''Don't make me regret it…''

Soon they were joined by Brienne, Podric, Arya and John. Sansa got up from her spot on the bed and let others chat with Tyrion. He was in good spirits and they were all glad to see him do well. Sansa moved to her chair by the fireplace and Arya came to her. She didn't say anything, she just observed. She was observing her sister and the way she looked at Tyrion. She watched him like hawk and she had a soft smile on her face watching him joke and have nice time with his visitors. Then she noticed the ring on Sansa's finger. Sisters exchanged few looks but none of them spoke. Both of them knew it was conversation just for two of them and not entire castle to listen to. Mister came in with Cleo and they cleared space for him to examine Tyrion. John and Daenerys came with Sir Davos and Varys to see how is Tyrion doing.

''You look well My Lord.''

''I feel better.''

''I am glad to hear it.''

He asked for help to lift Tyrion so he could remove his bandages and treat the wound.

''It will heal well My Lord. Lady Sansa is taking excellent care of you.''

Tyrion looked at Sansa and smiled. Mister worked on his wound and put new layer of ointment over his wound and closed it again with new bandages. They gave him some more tea and everyone left the room. Sansa sat beside him and he took her hand.

''Go Sansa.''

''Where?''

''To see what is happening in the castle. You are Lady of Winterfell… It's your duty…''

''I don't have duty… My brother made sure my word has no worth.''

''It doesn't matter. People need you.''

''You need me too.''

''I will sleep My Lady… If you would feel better, send my brother or someone else to sit with me… But you have to go and see the castle and your people.''

''But…''

''Your castle was ruined… Your people are dead… You have so much to take care of. I am not your only care.''

She wanted to protest but he didn't let her.

''You are Lady of Winterfell… Go and be the Lady your people need.''

''Fine, I will go… I will send someone to you.''

''I have no doubt My Lady.''

She put on her furs and turned to him.

''I will be back…''

''I will be here.''

She got out and found Jamie and Podrik.

''My Lady…''

''Pod, can I ask you something… I know you are not in Lord Tyrion's service anymore… But I need something to ask something from you.''

''What do you need My Lady?''

''Can you keep his company?''

''It will be my honor My Lady.''

''Thank you.''

With that she left the room and got out. She stood and watched what remained of her childhood home and bodies everywhere… This was not her Winterfell, but she was sure that it would be restored and that North would rise again…it had to…


	5. Chapter 5

Listening to her husband's advice, Lady Sansa was out with her people helping them rebuild their homes, get back their lives in some new normal and showing them that she is one of them, not just their Lady by birth. When she came back to their chamber that afternoon, she found her husband sitting in the chair and Pod taking out the bathtub with one of her ladies.

''Look at me, I am clean…''

''You look dashing My Lord.''

''Ah, a husband of your dreams.''

''You always said I dream of weird things.''

''I guess I did say that.''

She smiled at him.

''Shall we join them for the supper?''

''Can you go?''

''We can try.''

''Let me change and then we will go…''

She got a new dress and changed behind the screen. She fixed her hair and offered her hand to Tyrion.

'' Let's go My Lord.''

They walked slowly but they managed to get to the dining hall without any trouble. She let go of his hand and let him enter alone. She didn't want to make him feel incompetent in any way. They were all surprised to see him walking. Jamie helped him to a chair and Sansa took a seat beside him.

''We didn't expect to see you here so soon Lord Tyrion.''

''What can I say your Grace? I feel good enough to have a meal with you.''

''And I am guessing some wine too?''

Sansa just glanced at him sort of daring him to drink.

''I am sorry but not tonight… I am here with all of you sitting and enjoying a meal, but let's face it… It's not time for drinking yet. When I recover I will have a drink or two with all of you.''

Jamie smiled at him.

''And just for the wine, my brother will recover in no time.''

''You know me too well my brother.''

They all laughed at exchange between the brothers. Queen looked at Sansa and noticed a ring on her finger. Gold and rubies meant only one thing….Lannister family.

''I see you have new jewelry Lady Sansa.''

''It's not new Your Grace. It's my wedding ring. Lord Tyrion gave it to me when we were married.''

''And now you are wearing it again?''

''I am Your Grace… I am still married to Lord Tyrion… It looks like our marriage was never annulled.''

That got everyone's attention now.

''How?''

''Well, Lord Baelish tried to annul the marriage but it was refused. And I was already married to Ramsey Bolton so he couldn't prove that I came into my second marriage… not being a maiden… So, in short, I am still married to my first husband annulling the existence of my second marriage.''

Queen was not happy about this.

''How long have you known?''

''I found out after the battle my Queen… and that is why I left my post.''

''For your wife?''

''I believe I owe her to have my undivided attention. And she would need my help with taking care of the Winterfell and all when you leave.''

''Leave Lord Tyrion?''

''Yes, your Grace… You keep telling that you want to attack my sister and King's Landing… You can't expect everyone to leave Winterfell… Someone has to stay behind…And since me and my wife are not very useful in the battle… I believe we would stay behind.''

John was surprised to see Sansa accept Tyrion as a husband after everything that happened. He was surprised to her even wanting a husband.

''Well, congratulations Sansa and you Tyrion.''

She smiled at John.

''Thank you Lord Warden… It means a lot.''

He sensed the shift in her behavior toward him. He knew it happened when he picked dragons over people but he had no idea how to handle her and Daenerys fighting. They were both very important to him and he wanted them to get along. Queen studied Sansa. There was something about her that drowe the Queen mad. She had something that got Tyrion to eat of her palm. And she couldn't forgive Sansa for taking away her most trusted man from her.

''So, Lady Sansa… How shall we address you now? Are you Lady Stark or Lady Lannister?''

Sansa stopped eating and looked at the queen.

''What do you prefer Your Grace… I am perfectly fine with being called either of the two. One name belongs to my father and it is honor to have it and the other is the name of my husband…You pick what do you prefer. I know I carry both names with pride.''

''Proud Lannister?''

''And why not? I am proud of the Lannister that gave me that name. If we are being honest, every family has some member or members that bring shame to their name. But it also has members that bring pride to carrying that name. Starks have it, Lannisters have it… Are you proud of every single Targaryen Your Grace? ''

She didn't say anything to Sansa. She knew the other woman was right. Her family had a lot of members it couldn't be proud of. Sansa and Tyrion finished their meal and he saw it as a great chance to end the tension between his wife and queen.

''I am very sorry but I have to retire… I am a bit tired. My wounds are still pretty fresh and I am sure that my mister would not be happy that I am out of bed this much… My Lady wife and I will retire now. Good night…''

They left the dining hall and walked to their chambers in silence. When they got in, Sansa's handmaiden came to help her undress. She was now sitting in front of her mirror and combing her hair. Tyrion was standing by the bed and watching her.

''I always loved your hair...''

''I know… I saw you watching me every time I combed it.''

''I loved your little rituals before going to bed or when you woke up.''

She turned and looked at him.

''My rituals?''

''Yes, how you let your hair down…always from the right side… First the right braid or pins from the right side and then the other side… And when your hair was finally down, you would start do comb it also from the right side. And in the morning, before your handmaid came to help you dress and fix your hair, you would put a ribbon in your hair just for it not to be in a way of your breakfast.''

She smiled at him.

''I never really payed attention to all those things.''

''Well, I did My Lady.''

She got up from her chair and came to him.

''Do you need help?''

''Yes, please.''

She helped him undress and helped him into bed. She walked to blow out the rest of the candles and put few more logs in the fire. When she got into bed, room was pretty dark. She was nervous. It would be their first night in a same bed. Previus night didn't count because she was on the covers, but now they will be really sharing a bed. She got in and covered herself. She had so many things racing thrugh her mind and he noticed it.

''What is it Sansa?''

''I have nightmares…''

''What sort of nightmares?''

''Of Bolton…and things he did to me… I scream, I cry and sometimes I am very restless.''

''Ok…''

''And it will take some time for me to be your wife in every way.''

He knew it bothered her and she was ashamed of things that happened to her.

''Sansa, I have no idea what happened to you, but from what you are telling me, I think I get the picture. I just want you to know that the thing I said to you when we got married is still on… I will not ask of you anything you are not comfortable doing. We don't have that wedding night stuff over our heads… We can share the bed like this until my last day and I will be happy… ''

''We need children… Winterfell and Casterly Rock need heirs.''

''They do, but not at the price of your trauma. No matter how much our houses need heirs, I will never force you to be mine.''

She was grateful for those words.

''You are beautiful woman Sansa and anyone who doesn't desire you is an idiot and has a serious problem…but you are much more than just a beautiful woman. You are my wife Sansa Lannister, and to me that is much more than carnal pleasure and reproduction.''

He took her hand and kissed it.

''I am giving you all the power to dictate the direction we are going to take. When you became comfortable with something to change, you will tell me… Is that something that you can accept?''

''Yes, Tyrion.''

That night she slept better than before, but still it was far from ideal. She was still seeing Bolton in her dreams, but it was not as intense as it used to be.

In the morning mister came to see Tyrion and gave instrucions what should be done. After he left, Sansa got dressed and they had breakfast together.

''So, when do you leave to help the people?''

''I am not leaving you.''

''Yes, you are… Your people need you. We talked about this.''

''Are you sure you can be alone?''

''My lady, I will be fine…''

''Ok… I will go then.''

In next few days she followed her husband's instructions. She would leave their rooms in the morning, check on Tyrion during the day and go back to the room when it gets dark. She would bathe in Arya's room and go back to their shared room after she gets ready for bed. After some four days, Lord Tyrion was back on his feet but very much aware that he can't overdo it. He was spending most of his time in the library reading and enjoying hot cup of something his lady wife ordered for him. He would sometimes watch her work or feed the people and he was incredibly proud of her.

During the time Sansa spent with the people Daenerys, John, Brienne, Arya, Sir Davos and Jamie and the rest were making strategy for attack on King's Landing. Daenerys was now relaying on Jamie and his knowledge of the city and ways it was protected. She had million questions for him.

''I can tell you what I know, but I can also tell you that I know my sister. She knows I am here, she knows I would be helping an she also will make sure to use those weaknesses of the castle to her advantage.''

Sansa entered the room at that moment when Jamie was talking about his sister.

''You give her too much credit Sir Jamie.''

Sansa looked at him and then at the queen.

''Maybe he is giving her too much credit, but you are underestimating her.''

''You think she is smarter than all of us?''

''I can't give you answer to that Your Grace , but I can assure you that she is counting on the things Jamie knows about the castle.''

''So, you do think she is smarter than us?''

''I was not saying that… And I didn't come for strategy discussion… I came to see with Lord Warden what we would do with fixing the houses for people and our walls too…''

''We are in the middle of something important Lady Sansa…''

''So am I Your Grace… I am trying to help my people here rebuild their homes and lives… Men that are feeling good or recovered are helping… We will need food soon… And I have no idea how to feed people Lord Warden… Supplies of the grain are pretty low.''

Daenerys turned to Sansa.

''You will figure something out.''

''I always do… Excuse me now.''

She left the room and went to the bedroom. Tyrion was sitting in the chair by the fire and reading a book on botanic.

''My Lady… You don't look happy…''

''I have nothing to feed my people with and queen dismissed me like I was a naughty child.''

He gave her a small smile. She took a seat in the other chair and looked at him.

''What are you reading?''

''Something that could help you with feeding… It says that there are a lot of wild plants that could be used in meals… This chapter is about the plants of Winterfell…''

She took the book and studied what he found.

''And maybe I could take few men to hunt… We could hunt and feed the people with gain.''

''Yes, that is a good idea… Find Pod… He is a good hunter.''

''Thank you Tyrion.''

''I feel bad that I am still useless…''

''No, you are not… You are recovering…''

''If you say so Sansa… But I can't shake off the feeling that I failed you.''

''No, you didn't. I need you to recover and then we will solve this mess.''

She got up from her chair and kissed his forehead.

''Don't overdo it.''

''I will be good my lady wife.''

''I know that's a lie.''

She smiled at him and left the room. She found Pod and few young men and directed them to hunt. People haven't had any meat since John allowed queen's men to take away the gain from the people and she wanted to do something for them. She gathered women and asked them about the plants Tyrion found. Some older women knew them and knew where to find them so they went with young women and girls to try to gather as much as they could. Good thing was that those plants could be cooked, dried and eaten raw. When man and women came from the woods with what they picked or hunted as food, she tried to figure out how to cook it and what would be the most satisfying meal for all of them. Some men even showed up with some fish. They went to the stream and broke the ice to catch some fish. People divided and started working on preserving and making food. Sansa was incredible proud of all of them and how well they worked all together. Now she had faith that they would restore the castle and make life good again. She lifted the gaze to the castle and saw her husband standing and watching her with so much pride. She smiled back at him and continued making bread with the rest of the women. She didn't care about the war talk and marching to kill Cersei... She had more pressing matters on her mind. She had to rebuild the Winterfell and make sure it's back to its old glory. She had to do it…For her parents and for all the people that lived here.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two weeks since the battle and part of the Winterfell was restored. People worked hard to fix their homes and make sure to build the broken walls better than before. Sansa ant Tyrion were outside with the rest of the people working hard to get things back to what they were. After rumor of Tyrion and Sansa being married spread out of the rooms where nobility was, it got people very surprised. Some of them remembered the story of her being his child bride and some were surprised that she would (re)marry someone like him. It took them some time to see how well they functioned and how good he was to her. Some women knew it was not a common thing to have a husband who respects you and gives you feeling of safety. They also knew that regardless of Lady Sansa being noble and Lady of Winterfell, many husbands would keep her away from the common people and this was not the case. Her Lord husband was doing all she was doing with her common people. That was one more front where they broke prejudice about Lannister name. Even Sir Jamie was helping with some things. They stood on the gate of the castle and looked around. Bodies were removed, walls restored and Winterfell started looking like it was before the battle. Sansa stood between her husband and his brother and looked proudly at what they did. Tyrion took her hand and kissed it.

''Look at it my Lady… Winterfell restored by two and a half Lannisters.''

She gave him a side look.

''At this case, you are that half My Lady… I was not talking about my height.''

''And how am I a half?''

''Well, you are a Stark too… May I say, proud Stark… Even when it was not the popular thing, you were never ashamed of who you are and where you came from. I know that under all those nice dresses my sister ordered for you, you had small diarwolf stitched somewhere in the dress…''

''You notice too many things My Lord.''

''I do, don't I?''

''Yes, you do… It's scary.''

He smiled at her and Jamie smiled at them. Varys came outside and asked to have word with Tyrion. He turned to his brother and wife and smiled.

''I guess I have to go and have chat with Varys…''

''Go…and don't make those vulgar jokes you make with him.''

''My Lady, do you want to take fun out of everything?''

''No, I just want you to be proper and polite.''

''But that wouldn't be me.''

''Tyrion!''

''Sansa!''

He went in and Jamie could see still small smile on Sansa's lips.

''You love my brother?''

All of the sudden Sansa was serious. Jamie still had his happy smile on.

''I never saw it but now… I definitely see that you really do love him…for him… Even when you point out that some behaviors are not proper, you love that improper, funny, annoying man that my brother is.''

''I am surprised you didn't mention that he is a dwarf.''

''Well, I never saw him that way… And you stopped seeing him that way too.''

''He is much more than her lets himself be.''

''He spent his entire life being rejected. His name and status were the only thing that got him some attention. Some of it was good, some was bad… But being a Lannister was all he ever had.''

''And what changed?''

''You changed him.''

''Me?''

''Yes, he did marry you at the age of fourteen, but in all that time you were his wife, you saw something others didn't. You had time to get to know him. You know he could have had you against your will because you were his wife and you belonged to him. You were his possession…''

Sansa felt sick at that thought… She remembered Bolton and what happened with him.

''But he never did that. He was always polite, making comments and jokes, but never did anything to hurt you. I remember talking to him at one point when he said that one of the worse days in his life was when you learned how your brother and mother died. He wished he could strangle Joffrey.''

''We all wished that Lord Brother… In all honesty…. I can't remember how many times I wished him dead.''

Jamie was pained to hear that, but he understood.

''I am sorry for all he did to you.''

''It's not your fault.''

''In a way it is… I couldn't keep my son under control. I couldn't protect any of my children…''

''I am sorry for that. All but Joffrey were good people and very nice and polite.''

''Thank you Lady Sansa.''

She put her hand over his.

''I am also sorry for what is about to happen.''

He just looked at her.

''I am very divided.''

''So is Tyrion. I think that part of him wants to try to save her. But he is also aware that she is beyond saving. I feel bad for him.''

''She is our sister.''

''I know… I lost siblings too…and I don't wish that pain on anyone… I know that she was cruel to many, but she is still your sister.''

Jamie looked at her with some sort of admiration. She suffered under his sister, but she still speaks of her in a very polite way.

''What would you tell her if she stood in front of you now?''

''Thank you.''

Jamie looked at her surprised.

''Thank you?''

''Yes, I've learned a lot in these years… I am not the girl I was when you came here for the first time… But I learned the most form your sister. She thought me that being a woman has many disadvantages, but also many advantages and that if I learn to play the game smart, I will be on top. She told me that many would think less of me because I am a woman, but that is their mistake. She told me to use every chance I get to gain something and she also told me never to love a man…because it makes you weak.''

''That does sound like her…''

''But she didn't listen to her last advice… She did love you.''

''I loved her too.''

''I can't say I understand…but I am not judging you.''

''She was different before our father married her off… She was the cutest girl ever… She was so gentle, naïve.''

''She was cruel to Tyrion.''

''She was punishing him for our mother's death…''

''It was not his fault.''

''In her eyes it was.''

Sansa knew there is no point in arguing about it. Now it's history.

''I know your father was his friend, but Robert was not a good man. He treated my sister very badly and he whored around.''

''So did your brother.''

''Since the day you married him… He didn't touch another woman… To this day Lady Sansa, your husband was fateful to you.''

She had no idea he did that.

''Why? He was free to do what he wanted?''

''My guess is that my brother despite all the things that were wrong, fell in love with you My Lady… I think he loved you all these years and that he felt he would be betraying you if he touched another woman.''

''But I was married to another man.''

''But to him you were still his wife and he honored that until this day. He never even tried to get someone else in his bed. And we know that it's not something that is a problem to him. Tyrion loved his whores, but above all that, he loves his wife.''

Sansa listened to Jamie in awe. She had no idea.

''And when someone tries to tell you next time that you are not powerful woman, remember that you Sansa Stark got Tyrion Lannister to be celibate for years due to a memory and love of a girl he was forced to marry. That is power My Lady… You are a powerful woman and you have love of an extraordinary man who gave up his biggest dream just for a chance to be your husband again.''

Jamie turned to leave and then turned back to Sansa.

''She is the force to be reckon with…''

''What?''

''That is the first thing he wrote about you when you got married…. That is what he told me about his new wife.''

Tyrion and Varys were sitting in the library and Varys was trying to convince Tyrion to take back his position as Hand and join them at the battle against his sister. Tyrion listened to him, but he knew what his decision is. He is not going back. He is not leaving Sansa and he is not going to be there to watch his sister die. He couldn't take it. In eyes of the many she was a monster, maybe sometimes even he saw her that way…but she was his sister.

''I am not going. I am sorry… My journey with the queen ended here in the Winterfell… I have something more important now.''

''What?''

''A wife…''

''Lady Sansa?''

''Yes, Lady Sansa.''

''I could never understand your fascination with the Stark girl…Even when you married her… She was always so…plain…''

''And yet, she survived them all… Joffrey, Ramsey Bolton, Littlefinger… She survived them all…''

''She did…But wat was the price she had to pay?!''

''That is something that only she knows…''

There was moment of silence. Varys realized that there was no chance for him to convince Tyrion to serve the queen again. He was her hand for just a few days and he was already out of his mind with things she was saying or wanted to do.

''The queen is out of her mind.''

Tyrion gave him a very sad smile.

'' Do you want my advice?''

''Yes, please…''

''Take off that pin and give it back… She will find someone else to advise her or support her ideas… And you will sit back and watch it all fall apart.''

''How can you say something like that?''

''Because it's true… Sir Davos, you and I are what she needs, but she will never listen to. She is full of adrenaline because of the big win… She doesn't hear or see anything else but herself at that throne.''

Varys agreed with Tyrion.

''Our minds, experience and wisdom life gave us are curse at this moment. She will fail at this.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Because she is impulsive….and she became very power hungry…''

''So, what do you suggest?''

''Take off that pin and stay here with me and let's recruit Sir Davos too… We can drink wine and help my wife rebuild this place.''

''You have so much faith in your wife… Why?''

''Because Sansa listens to people around her. She is a tough ruler, but also a gentle one when it's needed. She loves this place…It's her home and she fought to get it back. She spilled her own blood for this place and I respect her for that. Yes, it marked her in a horrible way, but my Lady wife is a survivor.''

''I doubt this is place for me. It's too cold.''

''I don't know what is your place, but being a Hand definitely isn't. Not at this point.''

''So, you think she will…''

''She will self-destruct.''

''And you Tyrion Lannister will watch that from the sidelines?''

''There is nothing I can do… She will not listen to anyone. She has this fixation on the throne and killing my sister that she doesn't see the Golden company and maybe someone else who will fight for my sister. I think that even some of the people defending Winterfell would fight for my sister now. Common enemy is eliminated, and now it's time to pledge loyalty to some queen… And the choice is simple…one or the other.''

''And who do you pledge too?''

''To my lady wife… She is only queen in my life.''

''She wants North…''

''She will get it…''

''How?''

''I have no idea… But she will somehow get it…in time.''

''Why do you say so?''

''A hunch… I can't explain.''

''Yes, you can.''

''People here say often _The North remembers_. I am afraid that this time it remembers the queen that left them without food, a queen that prefers her dragons…a queen that doesn't see them. ''

''But they are loyal to the queen, they pledged.''

''To John Snow…that betrayed them too by siding with the queen and bending the knee.''

Varys now saw why Tyrion doesn't want to come back. It was a mess.

''If I leave, who is left?''

''The one who wants it the most?''

''Sir Davos?''

''No, Gray Worm and Missandei. They would do anything for the queen and follow her to her biggest madness.''

''Is that good?''

''I don't know… Depends how the cards are dealt by the Gods or whoever you believe in.''

Lunch bell interrupted their conversation. Tyrion and Varys went to the dining room to have probably one of the last meals together. Queen didn't have it clear when she wanted to leave the North, but they all knew it would be soon. Sansa and Tyrion took their places and he noticed that she was looking at him in a bit different way. He had no idea what was that about, but he was sure he will address it later when they were alone. Arya took her place beside her brother and John and the queen sat at the top of the table. Lunch was served and each time it was less and less lavish. It was on Sansa's insisting. They were going to eat what their people were eating. Queen didn't really like the soup made out of wild plants or some other recipes they came up with.

''What is this?''

''Food Your Grace… What is left of it and what we managed to find in the forest.''

''Where are chees and meat?''

Sansa put her spoon down and wiped her lips.

''Your grace, your dragons ate all that we can milk…We have few women who just gave birth, but I don't believe it is the milk that we can use for any other purpose than to feed the babies.''

There was dead silence in the room.

''And there is nothing more than this to eat?''

''No, your grace… Our supplies are pretty low and we are using all we have…So, right now…we eat what everyone else is eating…In the times like this…we are all equal in this place.''

''I am their queen…''

Before it became some bigger argument, John got up from the table.

''I will go to the kitchen and see if there is something else I can bring to you Your Grace.''

Sansa just gave him a look of disapproval and it was clear that many people at the table agreed with Sansa and didn't approve of many things John did since he became warden of the North and bent the knee.

Some better food was brought from the kitchens but Sansa kept eating the same food her people ate. Daenerys watched people around the table. All but her, Varys and John ate the commoner food and didn't touch the other thing John asked for. She realized that it was a silent protest against her and siding with Sansa.

''So, Lord Tyrion, I heard that you would not be joining us.''

''That is correct Your Grace. I will stay here with my wife and help her around here.''

''Oh, and miss the opportunity to see your sister fall…''

''My sister has fallen long before this war that is about to happen… My estimate is that she fell after she married king Robert… After that, she was never the same…and death of her children killed the last bits of my sister…So, this is just a body you want to murder… Her heart and soul are dead for years now.''

He took a sip of wine and turned to the queen…

''And in a way, we said our good byes… So… I'd rather remember her from a far…''

''And you Sir Jamie?''

''She has to be stopped… But I agree in many things with my brother… All of you see a monster… To us she was a sister… Two of us came into this world together…Her death will pain me…and haunt me no matter who kills her or how she goes down.''

Arya had Cersei on her list for years now, but for the first time after hearing Tyrion and Jamie speak she saw her as just human.

''She is on my list… I've been waiting for her death for years.''

Queen turned to Arya…

''She is mine… She should die by my hand.''

Bran listened to them all and spoke when he felt it was time for it.

''Queen will not fall from any of your hands… Her little brother will kill her...and die by her side…''

All eyes were on Tyrion. Sansa's heart stopped. _He would die… Tyrion would die…_ Tyrion looked at his glass and then lifted his gaze. He wiped a tear form his face and drank his wine.

''So, be it…''


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa got up from her chair and run into their bedchamber. She fell on the bed and started sobbing. She cried all the tears she didn't dare to cry for years. Now, the floodgates were opened and she couldn't stop. She cried for her parents, brother, friends, people she cared about, her past… Tyrion followed her and climbed on the bed. He took her into his arms and kissed her hair.

''It will be ok My Lady….''

''How? You will die!''

''I will not.''

''But he said…''

''It's Jamie.''

''What?''

Sansa moved away from her husband.

''Jamie is her little brother. Not me.''

''But I thought…''

''She always called him her little brother…In order for her to call me little brother, she has to see me as one and she never did. ''

He held Sansa tighter and pressed few kisses into her hair.

'' I am sorry that you got scared for my life… But I will not be the one killing her… It will be him…''

''I am so sorry Tyrion…''

''And if I am being honest… I am so terrified of the moment I will lose them both… And I hope your brother is wrong.''

None of them dared to say that Bran is never wrong.

''He must be…''

That was a false comfort to both of them. Sansa grew to like Sir Jamie and she felt bad that her husband will suffer after loss of both of his siblings.

''Should we go back?''

''I think that is the most appropriate thing to do.''

They both fixed their clothes and joined them back in the dining room. Brienne looked worried.

''Are you feeling better Lady Sansa?''

''Yes, thank you.''

Daenerys decided to tease her.

''Are you with child Lady Lannister?''

''No, I am not your Grace…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am.''

''Well, you better hurry… This castle needs an heir…''

''Don't worry Your Grace. My wife and I will have heirs… Since she likes things to be in perfect mathematical order… We will make sure to produce equal number of heirs for Winterfell and Casterly Rock.''

Sansa smiled at that.

''I am not that persistent with my numbers My Lord.''

''I played cards with you many times my Lady… You like even numbers and your numbers in line.''

Bran spoke again…

'' You will have seven children… Your first child is a baby Cersei is carrying now.''

They were all in shock, especially Sansa. She looked at her husband who didn't look surprised.

''That is why you said she has something to live for now? That is why you believed she would bring the army?''

''Yes.''

She saw how Tyrion looked at Jamie and she understood everything. It was his child. Jamie drank his wine and listened the rest of them make guesses who the father was.

The queen got up and ordered everyone to go to the library for the war session. She decided that they would leave in two days and that was final. In those two days they had to make good strategies and make sure that they don't fail them. Not many people around that table shared her enthusiasm. As the more time passed, less of them believed in her cause. Some of them didn't believe it at all.

Tyrion and Sansa were in their room sitting by the fireplace. She was doing her needlework and he was reading a book. He found her father's book about hunting and now he was reading about it. He found it fascinating how many speaces lived in these woods.

''This is remarkable… How many different aninals are in here.''

''So, it's Jamie's baby…''

''You don't waste any time wife.''

She smiled at him.

''I saw you watching him…That is how I knew.''

''Yes, it is his baby…It looks like my sister can only bare his children… All those years married to Robert and none of his children were born…''

''Maybe she didn't want them… There are ways…''

''I know My Lady…but still…''

''She hated him… She didn't want his children… I know I wouldn't want any of Remise Bolton's…''

He knew Bolton was painful subject to his wife and he had to be very delicate with what he was about to say.

''I never had experience of being with someone who I hate or who causes me physical and emotional pain. I can't imagine what you felt or what my sister felt… So, whatever her choice or yours was…I am not the one in any right to judge. I loved my niece and nephew… I hated Joffrey, but other kids were good. They inherited much from their father…I mean Jamie… Especially Tomen. He was a good boy… And she was a nice girl too… ''

''I am sorry for their deaths…''

''So am I… You have no idea my lady how much I am hurt by the loss of them…Especially because that was the moment when my sister broke…and she broke Jamie too… He realized that all of their children were dead…and part of his sees hope in the one we will have to parent.''

Sansa was silent.

''Could you love her child Sansa?''

That was the big question… She was asking herself the same thing since she learned they would have to be its parents… She couldn't imagine being mother to her child…but on the other hand…It's just a child…

''It's a child… a small innocent person… We will teach them to be a good person… We will give that baby all the love we have and it would never be any different from the ones that are ours…''

She put her needlework on the side and got up from the chair. She knelt by him and took his hand.

''I promise to you here, today that I will love all of our seven children the same… There will be no difference between ones that are ours and the one that is not... They will all be our children.''

''That is noble of you Sansa.''

''Maybe… I can say that child has unfortunate parents, but it's innocent…It had nothing to do with who brought them into this world.''

He kissed her hand and she smiled at him. At that moment Arya opened the door just so she could see and hear what they were talking about. After hearing that her sister would have to bare six children to the dwarf, she had to make sure that it's by her own will and that she would never be forced to be with a man. She was surprised to see the tenderness between her sister and her new/ old husband. She never saw Sansa like that with anyone.

''You will be amazing father to all of them.''

''I hope so… I never wish to be like mine was.''

''Few good things came from him too.''

''Like what?''

''You… ''

''What?''

''You are the best thing that came from Lord Tywin Lannister.''

She got the hair out of his face and raised herself a bit. She gave him a very tender smile and kissed him on the lips for the first time ever. Tyrion and Arya were surprised by this move from Sansa. He wished to grab her and kiss her senseless, but he didn't. He knew what happened to her before and he was not going to be the one to force her to do anything she didn't want. So, he let her take charge. She pressed her forehead to his and exhaled.

''You can touch me… I will not brake. Unless you don't want me.''

He started laughing.

''Don't want you?! Who could not want you Sansa Stark?! That person is crazy or blind… You are the most beautiful and desirable woman I've ever seen… ''

''But…you didn't kiss me back?''

''I am sorry…I just didn't know what would make you comfortable.''

He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

''I want you more than you can imagine… I've always wanted you… but somehow it was never appropriate…''

Now she was laughing.

''I want you too… But I am scared.''

''Good, then we will work on that fear together…at the pace and the way you need it to happen…''

''Six children…''

''I guess we will manage to get you in a better place when it comes to intimacy Lady Sansa…''

She smiled at him.

''I just want you to know one thing Sansa… You are wanted… You are always wanted.''

He kissed her forehead.

''I know that you have trouble with what happened to you in the past. I know you have scars on your body and your soul… I know you are scared of letting anyone see you and touch you ever again… And I will be perfectly fine spending the rest of my life just holding you and your hand when we go to sleep. I don't care that we come from two noble families and that we have to produce an heir. I don't give two shits about it. If you are not comfortable with being my woman, I will never ask that from you or seek others for that matter. You are my wife and I will be yours until my dying day… Never doubt it…''

''Thank you… Tyrion…''

''No, thank you…''

Arya closed the door and went to her own room. She was glad that Sansa was married to Tyrion. After what she just heard and saw, she was sure her sister picked the best man possible… She was sure that he will never do anything to hurt her or humiliate her in any way. She respected Tyrion for being that attentive to her sister. A man who tells his woman that she will be the one to pick how and when they would be intimate is something she appreciates, especially after hearing what happened to Sansa and working in the brothel. She was some crazy things take place there and she never wanted another woman to be treated like some of the women who worked there. She heard Tyrion leave their bedroom and she went to talk to Sansa. She knocked and entered to find her sister sitting in her chair doing needle work.

''Arya? Is everything ok?''

''You tell me…''

''I have no idea what you are talking about?''

She took a seat across form Sansa and smirked.

''Six children… You and your tiny husband will need someone to take care of the castle since all you would be doing is….''

Sansa blushed…

''Arya…''

''What? It takes a lot of…''

She saw the way Sansa looked at her so she chooses not to be vulgar.

''…work to make those six babies.''

''Can we not talk about it?''

''Why? It's fun… I love to see you blush.''

''It's not decent.''

''Come on Sansa! You are grown and married woman… it's a normal activity and topic.''

''Not so normal after...''

Arya knows how much her sister suffered in her union to Bolton. She takes Sansa's hands and kneels in front of her sister.

''You have to let that go… You have an amazing person by your side who adores you… You can't live in the past. You are missing so much… Pleasures in the bedroom are something that can make a relationship very strong. It's an amazing bond to share with someone.''

''You speak as you have experienced it.''

''I did.. And I would do it million times over.''

Sansa smiled.

''Smith boy?''

Arya blushed a bit.

''Yes, Gendry…''

''Is he good to you?''

''Yes, he is.''

''Good… I am glad.''

''You are not angry I did it out of the wedlock with a blacksmith?''

''At least you made that choice.''

Arya felt bad for her sister.

''Sansa, you have a choice too… And from what I saw, you want him too.''

''And what did you see?''

''You kissed him.''

''You were watching us?''

''I was worried after our brother mentioned all those children. I didn't want the same to happen to you.''

''He is not like that.''

''Now I know.''

Dinner was finished and some of them moved to the other room where queen wanted the audience with few of them. The rest was free to do as they pleased. Arya went to find Gendry, Hound, Brienne, Tormund and Sir Davos went out to see how the horses were doing and if it is necessary to change hooves for some of them and that left Tyrion and Sansa at the table. He noticed she was a bit nervous. He puthis hand on hers and smiled.

''Are you well My Lady?''

''Very well, thank you…''

''Something is on your mind?''

''Can you give me a moment before you retire to our room?''

''Yes, my Lady… You may have all the time you need.''

''Thank you.''

She went back to their bedroom and opened one of the chests she never touched. That was her chest from the King's Landing. She got out of it very light nightgown and a deep red robe. That is the present that arrived for her on the day of Purple wedding. Tyrion had it ordered for her. She never got the chance to wear it. Her handmaiden helped her out of the dress and into her nightgown and robe.. When Tyrion came into the room, she was standing dressed in his present with her hair down and a very new look in her eyes.

''My Lady?''

''My Lord, I wish for you to take me to bed…''


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrin stood at the door completely frozen. He did not expect that when he came back to the room. He realized that he is too quiet for too long and that now Sansa was getting embarrassed. He couldn't let her be embarrassed. He came to her and took her hand.

''Are you sure?''

She just nodded.

''I want you to know that you can stop things any moment you don't feel comfortable or if anything bothers you…''

''I know.''

He moved away from her and just looked at her.

''I never in my dreams imagined seeing you in that.''

''It came with my things…. Littlefinger arranged my things to arrive here.''

''That slimy…''

She put her finger over his mouth.

''I don't want to talk or think about him… It's about us…''

''Yes, my wife…It's about us…and attempt for baby number two since one is soon to be born?''

''I guess we could practice.''

He smiled at her and took her to bed. He took off his clothes and took time with hers. Everything he did was very sensual and gentle. He knew how to get her to relax and get her mind off bad things. He kissed and admired every inch of her body and she felt embarrassed and empowered at the same time by the actions of her husband. He took time with her and made sure that every single thing that happened in that bed happened with her consent and made her feel good. She had no idea that being close to someone could feel that good. That someone's body could make her feel things she never imagined. She never imagined making sounds out of pleasure and wanting more of the thing happening in that bed. After they were done making love, Tyrion needed a moment to get his berating in order and Sansa was looking at him with a very puzzled expression.

''Are you well My Lady?''

''Hmm… So that's what I've been missing all these years?''

''I am afraid it is…''

''How long do we have to wait to do it again?''

His face was shocked.

''My lady?''

''What? Did I say something wrong?''

''No, not at all…''

He turned to his side and took her hand.

''You are so beautiful my lady wife.''

''Thank you my lord husband.''

''And when it comes to your question… We can do it any time you want.''

''Now?''

''Now is good as any time my lady.''

This time Tyrion made few suggestions to his wife that she was not sure about at the first moment but after her husband's very heated arguments were presented she simply had to give in…if for nothing else, than for curiosity. He liked this new side of his wife. She was different and much more relaxed. He held her and she was lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

''Your heart is beating very fast.''

''Well, my lady wife almost gave me a heart attack.''

''Stop it!''

''It is true… You are insatiable Sansa Lannister.''

She grew serious.

''Is that a bad thing?''

''Oh, God! No, that is not a bad thing… That is amazing…''

''It's embarrassing.''

''Why?''

''Because it's not how the proper ladies behave.''

''And how to ladies behave in a bedroom? I am sorry for asking… I never shared a bad of a lady until I married you.''

''They are quiet and they lay calm.''

''Good God! That is like making love to a corpse…''

Sansa gave him a worried look.

''No, I've never done that… But what is the point in what you just said? It is a moment that both parties should enjoy. My lady Sansa… I would rather have woman in bed that is responsive to me and has her own wishes and demands than the one that just is in that bed. It is something we should both enjoy and want. And I will always stick to that. I want you to want me and to know how wanted you are… And I don't' care about the time of the day or place we are intimate at. I want you all the time and I want you to be free to want too. Out there where you have to be a proper lady and say your _thank you_ and _pretty please_, you be that… You be the best lady they've ever seen… But in here… In our bedroom… You are free to be whoever you want to be… To say bad words, drink with me, make fun of people…gossip my lady… Do whatever you want. I want you to be my companion…and accomplice my lady…''

Sansa never believed that a man would speak like that or want that sort of a woman to be his wife. She always believed it was not proper to act like that.

''So, you want a whore in a bedroom?''

''No, I want a woman that is comfortable…and I believe you could be that way…if you only let go and trust me Sansa.''

She tried to get up but her didn't let her.

''Can I hold you for a moment more?''

''I am a bit sleepy… And I don't want my maids to find us undressed…''

''You do have a point.''

They got dressed and she came back to his arms.

''I don't think it's proper to be found like this ether.''

He kissed her hair and smiled at her blushing cheeks.

''Then My Lady, go to your side of the bed and arrange the proper way to be discovered in the morning.''

''Are you making fun of me?''

''No, I am just enjoying how cute you are My Lady.''

''You are mocking me…''

''I promise I will stop… I am tired too… Good night Sansa.''

She came closer to him and kissed him.

''Good night Tyrion…''

She blew the candle and he smiled. She asked him to take her to bed… She did it of her free will and she also kissed him before they went to sleep. He felt over the Moon happy for the new development in their marriage. Now he had to stop himself from hoping it would happen again soon. In the morning when her maid came, they were presentable. Tyrion was sleeping on his side of the bed and Sansa was at acceptable distance away from him. She left fresh water and some bread for them to break their fast and left the room. Tyrion woke up first when maid came but he pretended to be asleep. That made all three of them more comfortable. Sansa was still ashamed her maids found a man in her room every morning. It was not sight they were used to. He turned to her side and kissed her shoulder.

''Good morning My Lady…''

''Good morning My Lord.''

''Maid just brought some bread and water… Do you want to eat?''

''Yes, I am a bit hungry.''

Sansa got out of bed and put on her robe. Tyrion got dressed and took a seat at the table with her.

''Shall we join them in the dining hall?''

''I am not in a mood for all of them…''

''Would you be alright if I spent some time with Jamie.''

She just nodded.

''You deserve all the time you want to be with your brother…Especially now.''

There was that sadness in his eyes again. She took his hand and gave him a sad smile.

''We will make it Tyrion… You were with me when my family was killed and you helped me a lot. You tried to give me some comfort and you took care of me. I was too young and childish to understand all that you did, but you did everything for me… I am sorry for not seeing how much you cared.''

''We get nothing from going back to that time… We have to move forward…and we will my lady wife… We will come out of this as winners… Demon monkey and traitor's daughter.''

''We were always such a good pair.''

''Good? No, we were the best.''

''Perfectly imperfect.''

''I am leaving you now….''

''Send my regards to Sir Jamie.''

''I will…''

He kissed her and left the room. Sansa moved from the table to her chair by the fireplace and took out her needlework. She deserved slow start or even entire day in her chamber just doing what she wanted. She started working on her needlework when someone knocked.

''Come in.''

Door opened and Arya came in.

''You were not at breakfast so I came to see if you are well.''

Sansa faced her sister and Arya was surprised to see her sister in red robe and looking strangely happy.

''I am well… I am even better than that.''

Arya looked at the bed that looked very messy and then back at her sister.

''Oh… I see…''

''What?''

''I see you had big fun with your tiny husband…''

''Arya!''

''What, he is short…''

''And far from tiny…''

Arya was shocked by what her too proper sister said.

''Lady Sansa!''

'' You started it!''

Both of them started laughing and Arya took her sister's needlework and put it aside.

''I want to know everything.''

''It's not proper to talk about things like that.''

''Sansa… cut it! I want to know and I will tell you what you want to know.''

It took some time for Sansa to get brave and tell about her night to her sister. Arya laughed and teased Sansa about some things she said…but she was happy her sister was happy and finally starting to put behind bad things that happened to her. They spent hours talking and even thinking about their parents. Maid came to make the bed and during that time sisters spoke of what is to be done in the castle and what were Sansa's intentions after they all leave for King's Landing the following morning. Sansa told her that she had no idea what to do with so many things and that she was sure Tyrion will figure out something. Arya smiled at the fact that her sister had so much faith in her husband and ideas he has.

''He is a clever man.''

''Yes, he is… And I am also sure he has something up his sleeve… That one is a tricky one when it comes to obeying orders.''

''I can only imagine… But you will find out what he did after we all leave.''

''I will miss you.''

''I will miss you too…''

They held hands for a moment.

''I don't want to leave… Since I will not be the one to kill her… I don't want to go…It's not my war.''

''Our war ended with you killing the Night King.''

''Yes, now it's hers…''

''War of two queens obsessed with being on the throne.''

''They are not much different.''

''No, they are not.''

Arya looked at her sister and smirked.

''I would not be surprised to learn that in that duel you would root for Cersei…''

Sansa had small smile on her face.

''I would…''

''Why?''

''I understand her better… Everything I know…I've learned from her… She has my respect.''

''That is surprising.''

''I am sorry to disappoint you.''

''You didn't…''

''And what about you?''

''I wish they both die…and someone else gets on the thorne…''

''Who? John?''

''I don't think he has it in him.''

''Who then?''

''It would be fun to see your husband on it.''

''Don't even joke about it… I don't want to go back there.''

''But you must agree he would be good.''

''Arya…Don't put ideas into his head.''

''Fine…''

Tyrion and Jamie went out for a walk. They had so many things to talk about and none of them knew how to start the conversation… So many things were unsaid between them for years…and now they had less than a day.

''Sansa knows that it's your baby…She guessed it.''

''She is a smart woman…''

''Yes, she is.''

''You look happy this morning.''

''I am very happy.''

''Sansa and I are really getting in a good place.''

''I am happy for you.''

''Thank you.''

''I wish you both a lot of love and happy life together…''

''I hope we will have it. We do need some good moments after all the bad things that happened…''

And then he looked at Jamie….

''…or are about to happen.''

''I am at peace with it.''

''Are you really?''

''Yes, I am…In a strange way, I feel relief that I am not leaving this world alone… I came into it with her and I will leave it with her.''

Tyrion looked at him.

''You love her?''

''So much…''

Tyrion didn't say anything.

''I am not sure I could live in a world where she doesn't exist.''

''Than, my big brother, it's clear what is your path…''

''I feel incomplete without her.''

''I will miss you a great deal… Both of you.''

''I am sorry to leave you…and our baby.''

''Sansa will be a good mother to that child…''

''I am sorry she was never good mother to any of our children.''

Their moment was interrupted by Sir Davos calling Jamie to a meeting. Tyrion looked down to the yard and saw that army, or what was left of it was already starting to pack. Since he resigned his post, he had no idea what was going on there and what was strategy the queen made. He returned to the room and found his wife getting dressed. She was in a dark navy dress and her hair was in a braid. He hasn't seen her with a braid for a long time. She smiled at him and took a seat at her vanity. He came to her and kissed her.

''Did you miss me?''

''Very much My Lady…''

''You are sad.''

''I am… I had a talk with my brother…about her.''

Sansa knew that their future death was sore subject to him so she had to be very careful how she handles it.

''How is he holding up?''

''He is…at peace with what he has to do and his own death. He said he can't imagine living without her.''

Sansa couldn't understand that love… She suffered so much loss and still, she survived and never tried to end her own life.

''I am sorry you are in pain.''

''I will be ok… I have you…and soon I will have their baby…''

''You have a big heart Tyrion Lannister.''

''So do you my beloved wife.''

Tyrion and Sansa had lunch with everyone. It was a very tense lunch where no one knew how to end the tension. Tyrion was the one to speak first.

''Your Grace, when do you leave tomorrow?''

''At dawn… We have long ride ahead of us… We will be making short stops, but I believe that we will be at King's Landing in less than two weeks.''

''Oh, that is good…''

''I already made entire plan how we will defeat them. Arya is the key… She will sneak into the castle and let us in.''

Just as the queen was about to elaborate all, Bran spoke.

''Arya will not leave Winterfell….''

They all turned to him.

''What do you mean? She is the key…''

''She can't leave… Someone has to stay and take care of the castle.''

''Lady Sansa and Tyrion are staying.''

''No, they are not…They will be leaving with you tomorrow at down…''

Sansa just looked at Bran in shock. She didn't want to go back to the King's landing or be near the battle.

''Why do I have to go…''

''For little dove to honor her queen…''


	9. Chapter 9

After hearing those words little dove, Sansa felt sick. It all became too real for her. She got up from the table and went to her room. Now it was all too real… Cersei dying… Tyrion and her taking the baby, going back to King's Landing… It was all too much… She was getting very anxious. She was not ready to go back there. It felt like Purple wedding was just a few weeks ago when she fled…and yet it felt like it was some other life. Sansa was out of her daze when she heard Daenerys shouting that Cersei is no queen and that she is Sansa's queen. Sansa got off her bed and started packing. She had no idea what she would need… She opened her chest with dresses and ornaments she used in that life…before… everything… and packed there what she believed would need. She was not ready to face her past and the queen again. Tyrion showed up in their room and looked at her packed chest. She helped him place his things into his chest and now their language was in the middle of the room waiting to be taken away to the carriage in the morning.

''So, we are really going?''

''I guess we are.''

''Sansa.''

''I know…''

''I will be fine… And how do you feel?''

''I don't know… But I think that the feeling that dominates is sad.''

''I get it…''

He took a seat on the bed and she sat beside him.

''I was at peace with my decision not to see her…and just get the raven that they are dead and that someone is bringing the baby… Now… Now I have to watch them die and take baby away from her arms…maybe even dead arms…''

''Tyrion…''

''I know…I am sorry… I went too dark…''

''You didn't…It's ok…''

''Sansa…''

''Yes….''

''I am so grateful for you in my life… I would not survive all this without you as my refuge.''

She got up from the bed and locked their room. She took off her dress and came to him.

''Is it proper form me to ask you to make love to me now?''

''I can't think of better way to spend the rest of the night...''

At one point they grew very hungry and Sansa suggested they sneak into the kitchen. They got dressed in their sleepwear and left the room. They went on tiptoes to the kitchen and Sansa opened the cupboard she knew something was hidden. It was her favorite lemon cake. She took the entire cake and they run back to their bedroom trying to contain the laughter. When they entered the room and Tyrion locked it, they started laughing like crazy.

''We just stole the cake…''

''Yes, we did My Lady…''

''I haven't done that since I was ten.''

''Really? I married a delinquent?''

''I am sure you did far worse things than I did.''

''That is correct my lady wife.''

They took a seat by the fireplace and started eating breaking it with their fingers. At one point he fed Sansa the cake and she gave him a very naughty smile.

''How is it possible that you make even eating cake into something…inappropriate…''

''What is inappropriate in eating cake My Lady?''

''Tyrion…''

''What did I do now?''

''You do make even eating cake very inappropriate and you are loving it.''

''I have no reason not to. I am in a bedchamber with my beautiful wife… Nothing is off limits and no one can see.''

''I am glad that no one could see…I would be embarrassed if anyone knew…''

''That we stole the cake or that their Lady Sansa is not that prim and proper after all?''

''Tyrion Lannister!''

She threw a piece of cake at him and he caught it with his mouth.

''My Lady… You are young and beautiful woman. It's normal to enjoy life and love things that make you feel young and alive.''

''And intimacy is one of them?''

''It's a curtail one… It's the reason to live.''

''Really now?''

''Yes, if we put aside the way to keep up humanity, it is reason why wars started, people lost their minds…''

''Did we lose our mind?''

''Maybe just a little…''

She smirked at him.

''You make all this much more fun than my mother ever told me.''

''Well, mothers usually don't speak about that… But I wouldn't know… I never had a mother and I am not a woman.''

She kissed him and climbed into his lap.

''I am sorry for our daughters.''

''Why?''

''Because you would be the one giving them the talk. I don't have much knowledge on the topic.''

''Don't worry my lady… Until that day, I will make an expert of you.''

''You are bad!''

''And you find it very entertaining.''

''I do… But a lady shouldn't act this way…''

''What way?''

''Enjoying…the…''

''Intercourse?''

''Yes, that.''

''My lady, you lived two sides of the intimacy… Isn't this better than what you experienced before?''

''Much…''

''You are free to be whatever you want in our bedchamber… You can say, do and be whoever you want to be. Out of this chamber you are Lady of Winterfell with all good and bad sides of it… But in this room you are my wife… My lover and person who can demand from me anything… I am here to make your wishes come true…even the naughty ones…''

She gave him a warning look.

''Especially them.''

They made love in front of the fireplace and as they were finished, Sansa noticed that it was slowely dawning.

''I am guessing it is time for us to start getting ready.''

''I guess it is…''

They washed with the cloths they had in the room and helped one another to get ready. Sansa let him comb her hair and then she braided it and put the dark navy ribbon in it to go with the dress. They opened the door just as the maid and one of the boys were about to come for their things.

''My Lady… My Lord.''

''Things are ready… You can put them in the carriage…''

''Breakfast is served.''

''Thank you.''

They ate with everyone and Sansa noticed that Arya was not happy for staying. Gendry choose to stay too and the biggest surprise was that she was very happy to stay with him. John was not happy with Arya staying.

''Why can't Arya go and Sansa stay?''

Bran just looked at him.

''Because it is their path… Each one of us has the path…''

''We need her in battle.''

''She would be wasted asset in the battle. You have other ways to fight…and this is not the last war.''

That got attention from all of them. Queen was especially interested in this.

''It is not?''

''No, after this war, true loyalties would be tested.''

''Who will go to war?''

''It's not time for that… You have another war to fight.''

''Will my war be for nothing?''

''Every war is for something…''

After that Bran just kept quiet and Daenerys was getting more and more impatient with his vague answers and comments. Servants came to inform Sansa that their carriage is ready and Sansa thanked them. They got up from the table and got ready to leave when Bran spoke again.

''Sansa, you will learn something important about yourself on this journey… Don't fear it…It will bring you something you wanted long ago and never more deserved.''

She looked at him and then at Tyrion. He shrug his shoulders and gave his wife her furs. She turned to Arya and gave her a small smile…

''Don't make mess out of our home and don't sleep in our room…''

She laughed at her sister.

''Sansa, only you could think of something like that…''

''I know you Arya.''

''Have safe trip…and take care…''

''I will… We will…''

''I can't wait to see you again.''

''We will be back soon…''

Arya looked at very nervous Tyrion.

''Take care of him too…''

''I will…''

They hugged and Sansa left the room. She and Tyrion shared carriage with Lord Varys. They were safely tucked under the furs and Varys still complained about the cold.

''This is nothing…Usually winters are much colder here.''

'"And you love it here?''

''It's my home…''

''I prefer King's Landing or…any warm place.''

''I guess I can understand that. I am used to this winter and cold… I wouldn't trade it for anything.''

''Your lord husband loves warmer places.''

''I know… He really doesn't like North.''

''I will learn to love it for you my lady.''

''Thank you…''

''I always believed you would convince your lady wife to move to Casterly Rock.''

''Well, there is still time.''

Sansa smiled at them and shook her head.

''I know where my home is.''

''You are a lucky one then… I have no idea where mine is.''

''You will find it one day.''

''I hope so.''

Varys fell asleep soon after their journey started. Tyrion and Sansa were tired but not able to sleep at all. Their minds were too busy trying to figure out what will happen now and how will this all end for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten days. Battle lasted for ten days and finally Cersei was defeated. They didn't kill her because she was close to giving birth and even Daenerys was aware that killing a pregnant woman would not get her a lot of support. She was not sure how many people really wanted her as a queen and how many feared her and let her believe she is wanted ruler. She was sure that many shared Sansa's opinion that she is not their queen, but Sansa Stark was to wise never to say it out loud. Even in the camp she was always very polite and spoke in a way that you can't really hold her accountable for the words she says because it's vague. Nothing that could really prove she is a traitor and not willing to bend the knee. Daenerys also knew she couldn't trust Tyrion to give Sansa up because that fool loved her more than anything. She still couldn't forgive him leaving her service and leaving her to fight this war without his advice.

Grey Warm came to inform Sansa and Tyrion that they could see the prisoner. She was in labor so their role as parents was about to begin. Sansa went to their tent to change and Tyrion followed. She changed into one of the few deep red dress she had and in her hair she put few gold ribbons. She put gold chain with a rubies around her neck and she was ready to go. She even had deep red cloth for the baby. Tyrion looked at her and he was stunned how beautiful his wife was in vivid colors.

''My Lady… how vey Lannister of you.''

''I am a Lannister my husband…And a new one is being born.''

''Let's greet it.''

It took them about two hours to arrive to the palace. Sansa was nervous and her hands were shaking… After all these years she was back. Castle didn't look the same. It was damaged in many ways but still, it was the castle she remembered. They were escorted out of the carriage and they met with Jamie at the entrance of her chambers. A woman got out and told them that the baby was born. They entered the room and first to show up in front of her was Jamie. Tyrion and Sansa were behind him. They noticed she was glad to see him.

''You came to meet our daughter.''

Jamie took the baby into his hands and admired it.

''She is beautiful…''

''Yes, she is.''

She noticed that he is looking at the side and she had no idea what was going on.

''What is going on Jamie… What are you looking at?''

Tyrion showed up first and after him Sansa. Her face when she saw Tyrion was same disgusted face she made every time she saw him, but seeing Sansa dressed in Lannister red with Lannister ring on her finger intrigued her.

''My little dove…''

''Your Grace…''

Sansa bowed to her out of habit even knowing there was no need for her to do it. She was not the queen anymore. Now she was a prisoner and Sansa was the free one. Cersei was in bed resting after giving birth. She looked healthy and well. Like she didn't just have a baby. He hair was much shorter than how Sansa remembers it and she looked much more tired and sad.

''What brings you here little dove? You came to see me parish…''

'' No, I came to see you stick it to them. I know you are not done yet.''

Both Jamie and Tyrion looked at Sansa in surprise. But there was smile on Cersei's face.

''And why do you think that?''

''Because Cersei Lannister I know always has ace up her sleeve.''

''Many underestimated you Little Dove…''

''And that was their mistake.''

''Come closer my Little Dove.''

She looked at Tyrion and Jamie and how worried they were that she would hurt Sansa somehow…

''Move and give us a minute.''

Tyrion was not comfortable leaving Sansa with his sister unattended. But when she turned and nodded at him, he and Jamie moved away from them with a baby.

''I heard that you remarried my brother.''

''Our marriage was never annulled.''

''Why did you do it?''

''Because he is a good man… And I am sorry you missed how amazing he is… I know that you can't forgive him your mother's death...''

Cersei was studying her. She was amazed.

''You really love that little bastard?''

''I do. And he is not a bastard… He is Lannister and amazing man.''

''You've learned nothing… Love is weakness…''

''Maybe, but for now it made me very strong and he helped me love myself more.''

''That little monster made you feel all that?''

Sansa looked at her in a way she never did before.

''We were both married to monsters… And you know that Tyrion is not like that.''

For the first time in her life, Cersei felt understood.

''Bolton?''

''Yes… He beat me, raped me…and I believed that he killed me from the inside…''

''And her is dead now.''

There was proud smirk on Sansa's face.

'' I let his dogs eat him… and I watched it.''

There was proud smirk on her face listening to Sansa tell the story of how she killed her husband.

''And your brother saved me again.''

''Saved you from what?''

''First time from Joffrey and your combined madness… You hated me…But now I know that you hated me because I reminded you of yourself…''

Cersei just looked at her and didn't say a word.

''I guess it's hard to see yourself in someone and not have power to change things…because things simply are… I was to marry a king, be a queen and suffer in silence…Like you and many women before you. I was never happier than a day I learned I would not marry your son. And you hated me because I got away and you had to marry Robert.''

Cersei was still silent and watching Sansa. Sansa could see some sort of admiration on the other woman's face.

''And the second time? You said Tyrion saved you twice…''

''And second time… Second time her saved me from myself… and shutting down.''

She looked at Sansa with a lot of curiosity. Sansa turned and saw Tyrion standing beside Jamie who was sitting with the baby and he was singing to the girl with a look of love and adoration that made Sansa sure that he already loves that baby.

''Make peace with him… at least for him that has to live… You gave birth now…It's just a matter of time when she would kill you.''

''She wishes to humiliate me…. She finds that fulfilling.''

Sansa turned to see if her brother in law and husband were watching. She got a small vial from her dress and gave it to the queen.

''What is this?''

''Poison…Enough for you and Sir Jamie.''

''You got me poison?''

''Yes. I am giving you a chance to go down in a way they don't expect you. In the arms of someone you love…and not by that bitches sword.''

Cersei smiled at Sansa.

''And there is something else I must get off my chest.''

''Yes?''

''I forgive you…''

''You forgive me?''

''I am about to raise your child and I can't do that with the hate in my heart. I am so tired of hating you and that girl deserves love.''

''And now you pity me?''

''Never! Now I know who you are and what I could have become if Tyrion didn't save me… So, thank you for teaching me valuable lessons in life. You made me a survivor…and my skin very thick and mind sharper that Valerian steel they all love. And I know they haven't seen the last of you or me…''

Cersei never expected to hear those words from Sansa Stark or Lannister now. In a weird way she was proud and touched that she heart that. She was cruel to Sansa, but she learned a lesson and now she can teach her daughter no to be naïve and believe in tales of good men and noble princes.

''I thought you well my Little Dove… I have no more lessons for you… I guess the student became the master in your case.''

Cersei put her hand on Sansa's cheek. Sansa lowered the gaze to her skirts and then just looked at Cersei with new glow and something looking like thirst for revenge.

''Not yet.''

She was surprised to hear Sansa speak that way.

''Oh…''

''I am not done…and neither are you.''

She wanted to know what was on Sansa's mind.

''What do you have in mind?''

''I want North…And she doesn't wants to give it to me. I was not traded for it, beaten numerous times and raped so she could own my home. And for John to bend the knee with such an ease… ? He didn't fight for our home… He just gave it to her… I still don't' know did he bed her first or bend the knee.''

Cersei was now very entertained and she felt a bit sorry that she would probably miss this reckoning between Sansa and the Targaryen bitch.

''And what will you do my Little Dove?''

Sansa looked at her lap and then lifter her gaze. Her blue eyes were now ice blue…cold as ice and Cersei loved it.

''Take away from her something she deeply wants.''

Sansa fixed her dress and looked at Cersei.

''Long time ago you told me that I must learn to use the fact that I am a woman… That it would be my lethal weapon at some point… It took me some time, but I learned to use being a woman pretty well to my advantage. Littlefinger made a mistake and underestimated me…and he played for that.''

''You killed him?''

''My sister did… But I gave the order.''

''So what now? You will kill John because she wants him?''

''No, I will do no such a thing… But I will play with something she loves.''

''Dragons?''

Sansa smiled at her sister in law.

''No, I leave them to someone more insane than me. I hate those animals. I wouldn't come close to them, but Tyrion is fascinated by them.''

''He did always love toys.''

''I guess he did…''

''Help me out of the bed.''

Sansa got her up and they walked to Tyrion and Jamie. She looked at Jamie with their daughter and then at Tyrion…

''So, what name did you and Sansa pick for the girl?''

Tyrion realized they didn't even think about that.

''We….''

Sansa spoke instead of him.

''I was thinking of Joanna Lannister. In honor of your mother. All three of you grew up missing her and maybe honoring her with the name of a granddaughter is not a bad thing… ''

Three of them looked at each other and nodded.

''Tyrion, thank you for taking care of our daughter.''

''That is the least I could do.''

Cersei took a seat and offered her hand to him. Tyrion was a bit hesitant to take it but he did.

''Your know… When our father said you would marry Sansa, I saw it as one more reason to make fun of you. She was engaged to my son, and until her family betrayed us, she was very good catch…She was still after his death because of the North, but… I found it poetic that you would marry one of the most beautiful girls in court. And I was happy she would despise you and never see you as her equal or anything worthy. I saw it as one more punishment for what you took from me… my mother… I was so angry when I saw that you somehow made it work. You were not in love, but you had some connection. I never realized that the bond you formed was because of the way both of you were treated. But now I see that you even got the most beautiful girl in the castle to love you and fight for you like no one has ever done. You are lucky bastard my brother.''

''Thank you… I am sure there is a compliment somewhere in there.''

''Yes, there is…somewhere…''

She got up and took the baby from Jamie... She looked around her and smiled.

''Here we are… Last three Lannisters standing.''

Jamie looked at her.

''I don't see three… Joanna is a Lannister too.''

''I guess my time is running out.''

Jamie took her hand.

''Our time… I will not let you die alone… We came to this world together and we are leaving it together too.''

''You would die with me?''

''I would die without you too. I hate so many things you did in this life… But I could never stop loving you.''

Cersei walked to the pitcher of wine and poured two glasses. She opened the poison and poured into them. Jamie saw what she was doing and he knew it was the time. He knelt and hugged Tyrion still holding Joanna.

''I am sorry for failing you in so many ways my brother. You were the best of them and I never knew to appreciate that undull it was too late. I am sorry for not being there when you needed me and I am sorry that the books and whores were better friends and more family to you than I ever was. And here we are… Your ungrateful brother and sister who hated you all of her life are asking you to take care of their child. You are a survivor Tyrion Lannister…the last man standing… After so much hate you experienced from this family, you still have so much love for all of us. She is a lucky girl to have you as a father. Your little wolf and lion cubs are going to be amazing people… You are amazing people… After so much pain, you are still here and doing this for two people who caused you so much pain… Thank you my tiny brother… I could never be as big man as you are.''

Cersei put the glasses on the table and joined them. She was on her knees beside her brothers and for the first time in many years she hugged Tyrion so tight. Jamie gave Sansa the baby and went down to hold his brother and sister. They all cried, including Sansa. She gave back the baby to her sister in law and she looked at baby Joana.

''Last four Lannisters.''

Sansa wiped her eyes…

''Seven…''

They all turned to her…

''There are seven Lannisters in this room at the moment. Three of you…baby Joana…me…''

Cersei was surprised that a proud Stark calls herself a Lannister.

''You? I was sure that you hated the name!''

''Yes, I did… But I love the man who carries it so I grew to love event he name… I have that name because of him, and not the others who did harm to me and my family….''

''And who are two more Lannisters?''

She put her hand on her belly…

'' …and children I am carrying in my belly are Lannisters too…''

Tyrion looked at his wife in surprise and Jamie and Cersei were surprised too.

''Lady Sansa?''

''I am with child… Well two of them.''

''Since when do you know?''

''The morning we left… Bran told me when we were alone… I am to give birth to a boy and a girl…''

Tyrion opened his arms for his wife to join them in the hug… the last time they were all together. They were like that for some time and then it was time… Sun was setting and Cersei knew guards will come for her soon to take her to trail. She was not having it. Sansa took the baby after her parents kissed it good bye and started walking toward the door. She heard Cersei calling her.

''Go get them lioness…''

She smiled at her and left the room… That was the last time she saw her brother and sister in law alive…


	11. Chapter 11

Sansa and Tyrion returned to their old chambers. He was surprised that no one used his rooms when he was imprisoned and run away. Later on he learned that Jamie never let anyone touch them. What was even bigger surprise was that some of Sansa's things were there too. Servants opened the windows and all to air the room and Sansa went out with the baby so the servants could clean the room and prepare it for the night. She took a walk to the gardens accompanied by two guards. She had memories of Marjory flash in front of her eyes and talks they had when she was about to marry Tyrion. She was right in the end. She grew to love her husband very much.

All of the sudden there was commotion. Guards took her and baby in and escorted them to the room. She found Tyrion sitting on a chair and queen standing beside him. When she saw Sansa and the baby, she just left the room. Sansa was worried for her husband.

''What is it?''

''They are dead?''

''Who?''

''Jamie and Cersei…Queen came to inform me of it.''

''I am sorry…''

''First there was one of her man that came to inform me that I should be in the throne room.. I was supposed to sit there and watch my sister being sentenced to death… She was supposed to be on trial tonight…''

''I know…''

Wet nurse came to the room and took the baby from Sansa. Sansa got up and told her to keep the baby with her tonight because they had to arrange funeral for Cersei and Jamie. Nurse just nodded and left. Tyrion was sitting absent minded and Sansa came to him. She knelt in front of him and took his face into her hands.

''We should change into our mourning clothes and go pay our respect to them.''

''Do you think queen would let us burn their bodies by that cliff they loved?''

''I don't see why she would say no… It's not in the way of her celebration.''

''I should ask.''

''Yes, go and ask… I will try to find something fitting of us to put on.''

She kissed him and he left the room. Sansa was finally alone. She took a seat on their bed and looked herself in the mirror. She did look sad for Cersei and Jamie. She kept remembering the hug they shared and part of her was angry that she let her guards down in front of that woman, but again she felt better for saying all she wanted. If she was to be a good mother to Joanna, she had to get rid of the hate for her real mother. In their closets she found clothes that was ordered for them for some funeral they were supposed to go before the tragedy of Joffrey's wedding. She took them out of the chest and put them outside to vent a bit. It was impossible to wash and dry them that fast, but she was sure some wind would get the smell of the clothes in the chest out of it. Sansa took some cheese and wine and her husband entered the room.

''She said yes… We are also excused from the festivities.''

''Did you have to ask?''

''Lord Varys suggested.''

''That is nice of him.''

''Yes, it was. Oh, and queen said we should clear my sister's chambers… We can keep what we want and the rest is to be burned… She wants to move in as soon as possible.''

''I will take care of it tomorrow.''

''Did you find something for us to wear?''

''Yes… Clothes we got from your father for the Funeral we were supposed to go to.''

''Oh, I remember… We never got to wear them.''

''Well, they are outside… I left them to get some fresh air.''

''Good, good.''

He took a seat beside her and put his head into her lap. He touched her belly and smiled.

''Two little crumbs growing in you…''

She smiled too.

''Two little lion cubs…''

''I am so happy for them to be born and for Joana to be a big sister…''

''Yes, she will be big sister to them.''

''You are amazing Sansa Lannister…and I love you so much.''

''I love you too…''

It was the first time she told him that and she felt very sad that it was under those circumstances. Her response took even her husband by surprise. If it was any other day, her was sure he would make sure they end up in bed making love until they can't move, but it was not the time for it. There was so much more do be done. They changed into their mourning clothes and got out of their chamber. Passing a hall where big festivity for the win was Sansa saw some of the people from the North sitting in the bottom of the table. They saw her and got out. Tyrion continued walking toward the place where Jamie and Cersei would be burned. He didn't even notice she stopped or called for him. She decided to let him have a moment alone.

''Lady Sansa… Will you be attending the celebration?''

As soon as he said it, he remembered what also happened today. Sometimes people forgot who really Tyrion was and how this day is not easy for him.

''Well, my husband's brother and sister are dead…So we are going to honor them and burn them now by the cliff.''

''I am sorry… I always forget she was his sister… I am so sorry for Sir Jamie… He was a nice guy after all…''

''Thank you.''

Other man asked her about Tyrion.

''How is Lord Tyrion? He doesn't look well.''

''Sad, very sad.''

''Tell him we are sorry for his loss…''

''I will… I have to go and find him now.''

She kept walking and soon she reached her husband. He took her hand and they walked to the place where their bodies were on top of the wood ready to be burned. His siblings looked like they were asleep. Tyrion wanted to touch them one last time, but he was either too short or they were too much in the center of the bond.

Sansa turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

''Whenever you are ready…''

Fire was burning behind them and all it was needed was for Tyrion to light torch.

''I can't do it Sansa… I can't set them on fire… They were my brother and sister..''

He was so sad and so broken and that made Sansa feel powerless…. She picked up the torch and lit it. She walked around lighting the marked places and soon the fire was pretty strong. She was surprised to see men from the North standing behind Tyrion. He saw her confused face and turned around. They each came to him and expresses how sorry they were for his loss and to his surprise they all were on one knee honoring the late queen and her brother. Tyrion and Sansa watched the fire consume their bodies and next time they turned there was even more people behind them. Many came to honor the dead queen without any invitation or knowledge of where they would do the burning. Soon many people were behind them bending the knee for the dead queen and Tyrion was surprised to see that many people honoring his brother and sister. Biggest surprise to him were Sir Davos and Varys standing a bit behind Sansa and him. Sansa turned to see what her husband was looking at and seeing the two of them there was a big surprise to her. Maybe Varys could be expected to come, but Sir Davos was not. After their ashes were sent to the wind, Sansa thanked them all for being there. One man came to her and took her hand.

''Our queen was sometimes cruel woman…but still…she was our queen. Let the luck follow you Lady Lannister.''

He kissed Sansa's hand and left. Other man came and said that he didn't care much for the queen, but that he respects Lord Tyrion. Men from North came and said that they came to honor Sir Jamie and for Tyrion. He was there for them when they were in a bad situation after the battle for Winterfell, so they came to be there for him. Tyrion got many nice and comforting words from people. Even ones that didn't love his sister offered kind words to him. None of them said anything too bad or mean. Maybe they didn't because they respect the dead, or maybe his sister was not that bad as a queen after all. He couldn't be objective.

Varys and Davos stayed with them until the last person left. They were all very silent. Varys looked at Tyrion and gave him a very sad simile.

''At least you have baby as a reminder of them.''

''Yes, I do… She is perfect.''

''Did you name her Lady Sansa?''

''Yes, we did… Her name is Joanna.''

''That is a nice tribute to your mother Tyrion.''

''Yes, it was Lady Sansa's idea.''

Sir Davos came to Tyrion and offered his condolences.

''I am sorry for your loss my friend… She was a very unusual woman.''

''Yes, she was.''

People started getting out and Tyrion looked around and saw a lot of people near the cliff. He knew it was not about his siblings. Something else was happening.

''Why are so many people here Varys?''

''They will fly the dragons.''

''Who?''

''Snow and Queen.''

Sansa thanked two men for their company and took her husband's hand.

''We will retire now… It's late and we would like to see the baby… We will see you in the morning…''

''Good night Lady Sansa, Lord Tyrion.''

She knew her husband was not for crowds tonight and even if his love for dragons was immense, tonight he needed something else. They got to their room and she went to check on the baby. She was asleep, but Sansa took her out of the crib and got her to Tyrion.

''Look who is here…''

He gave them a small smile.

''My two favorite girls.''

''Yes, we are…''

She sat beside him and they admired their new baby. Tyrion looked at her face and smiled.

''She looks like her.''

''Yes, she does.''

''Am I a bad person for being this sad over her and Jamie's death?''

''No, you are their brother…Whatever she did, she was your sister and you are in every right to cry, to be angry, to hate her…to hate the entire world for being left alone.''

''I am not alone.. I have you and the children.''

She smiled at that plural.

''Yes, you do… But I referred to the part where you don't have any siblings anymore.''

There was ghost of smile on his face.

''What is it?''

''They are finally together.''

''Yes, they are…''

Sansa kissed him and he kissed her back.

''I love you Sansa Lannister.''

''I love you too my husband.''

''Are you sure you don't want to go and watch the dragons?''

''I despise those creatures…and I think we should stay here tonight… Just us.''

''Why? I am not going to break in the crowd.''

''Maybe not… But I need few days to pass in order for us to live normal.''

'"Why?''

''I am not sure what was the final move your sister made.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean… She didn't surrender that easily for nothing. That is why we are staying in our room…Surrounded by our guards that know every move we make…''

''You are scaring me… What did she tell you?''

''Nothing… She didn't say anything… She just smiled when I told her she didn't surrender for nothing.''

''What do you think will happen?''

''Something bad…''

Tyrion looked at his wife and for the first time in his life he realized how deep connection she shared with his sister. Sansa KNEW Cersei will laugh beyond her grave and she was patiently waiting for the last laugh of the dead queen.


	12. Chapter 12

All that Tyrion could hear were screams. Screams of horror coming from the gut. He got the wet nurse to their room and bolted the door. Sansa got out to the window and saw John and Daenerys standing beside dragons that looked…dead? And there were some other people on the ground coughing blood. She turned to her husband and the wet nurse.

''Did you eat or drink something from the dining hall?''

''No, My Lady… One of the girls got me some fruit and cheese and that was all…''

''Good.''

Nurse sat on the other side of the room with a baby and started feeding her. Tyrion came to his wife and whispered so the other woman wouldn't hear them.

''Sansa, what is this all about?''

''She poisoned the food… That is Cersei's last gift to them.''

''What?''

''She poisoned the food.''

''She couldn't have… They slathered the animals today….''

Sansa was amazed how slow his brain was working now.

''She poisoned the animals Tyrion. That is her revenge… People would feast… Dragons would eat them.''

He had to give it to his sister… That was a perfect revenge.

''And how did she know we would survive?''

''She knew we would never join that sort of feast. And if you noticed, only the foot soldiers died. That means that the queen ordered different roast for her and the high power men and something she fed her dragons with for the rest of the people.''

''Yes, but still, we don't know who died…and if the other cattle was poisoned too...''

''We don't know anything.''

''Why are you so sure we were not the target?''

''She knew we would never join celebration of her death… And she knew I would keep you away from the gossip mill…At least until it's all fresh and opened wound for you.''

He was quiet for few minutes. Like he was trying to process all that Sansa told him.

''So you knew she would poison the food?''

''I was not sure…''

There was banging on their door. Tyrion came to them and asked who it was.

''It's me….John…''

He opened the door and John got in. He looked at Sansa and Tyrion in fear.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, we are… What is going on?''

''Dragons died…I have no idea what happened to them and now some of the men are dying…dropping like flies.''

''Why?''

''I don't know Sansa… We were singing, dancing, drinking…. And it was all ok… And then the food came and after dinner many of them just started dropping.''

''Did you eat?''

''No, I was about to…''

''Good… I am glad that you are ok.''

Sansa gave the baby to the wet nurse and sent her back to the room. John looked at their table and saw only cheese and fruit.

''You knew she would poison the food?''

''No, we didn't…''

''But you only have…''

''What we always had in the evening when we lived here… If you noticed, even in Winterfell, I never ate roast for dinner and I was not sure how Tyrion would feel today so I told them to bring fruit, bread and cheese… Something he can eat whenever he wants.''

John took a seat on the chair and put his head into his hands. He looked desperate and sad.

''I have no idea what happened… I have no idea how this chaos happened?! This is all so shocking to me.''

Sansa stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her sides. She looked like mother about to scold the child.

''Really?''

''Yes?''

''Your queen being predictable happened.''

''What?''

''Anyone could think of poisoning the food as revenge to her… It was clear that her vanity would get her to make celebration right away… She doesn't honor the dead.''

''She was not really fond of Cersei…''

Sansa put her hand over her eyes. Sometimes John was like little child. You had to explain to him why people behaved in some manner.

''She and Jamie are not the only dead… There are many who died here…on both sides….and she makes a celebration…? That is the problem… She is predictable and only thinks of herself and her personal goals… She won the war and that is only thing that matters… She is on the throne and the rest of the world can go and fuck itself!''

Tyrion looked at his wife at awe. He never heard her use those words in his life…Not even in bed.

''Sansa…''

''NO! Your queen has no tact and has no interest in anything or anyone else who is not Daenerys Targaryen…''

''She is your queen too…''

''No, she is not… Last person that resembled the queen was just burned few hours ago… And it pains me to say it… But she was million times over better queen than the one you stand behind… When she got in power… she worked on keeping it…and she knew how to play the game.''

''The game?''

''Yes, the game of thrones…''

''But the game is over… She is the queen…''

Tyrion looked at John with the same expression Sansa did. They couldn't believe how naïve he was.

''I am afraid that it is just beginning John Snow….''

''What do you mean Tyrion? She won the war… She is the queen of the seven kingdoms…''

Tyrion looked at Sansa who just shook her head. He didn't answer John's question. He just took a seat at his chair and took some grape.

''We will see tomorrow what events would take place…''

''Yes, Danny would be very sad… Her dragons are dead…''

''I am guessing that will not go well.''

''She is looking for the culprit.''

Sansa wanted to say it's her own fault, but Tyrion's look told her to zip it and she did. John left the room and Sansa sat at her husband's lap.

''Was he always so stupid?''

''He is not stupid… He just never lived lives we did.''

''I guess we would not survive the wall for more than two seconds and he would not live to tell if he ever lived in the court.''

''I guess you are right Tyrion… We all have our talents… He is good with the sword and us with mind.''

''I wish I was born a male.''

Horror on her husband's face was the sweetest thing she has ever seen.

''I most definitely don't…''

She laughed and kissed him.

''Well, there are some perks of being a female…I guess…But as a male hair I would be able to rule as I believe is the best.''

He got serious.

''What is it My Lord?''

''As a male Stark, I am guessing you would be dead by now…''

She didn't think of that. Sometimes her husband's comments could really surprise her. She got up from his lap and started undressing.

''My Lady?''

''It's time to retire… We will have hell of a day tomorrow when we see the consequences of tonight's events...''

''I agree…''

They got into the bed and Sansa was the one holding her husband. He was on his side and she spooned him and cradled him close to her.

''I don't know how would I do without you my love.''

''You are not without me… I am here… I am here for you… What do you need?''

''I need you…''

He didn't have to tell her twice… As he said those words, his wife was already ready to accept him into her arms and body. That night she learned something new from her husband. She learned that sometimes bedroom activities are not about the mad passion and desire, but about connection and comfort for one or even both sides. That night, he was tender with her, but not as passionate as he usually was. He was kissing her more than usual and he was asking her to hold him tight. She did all he asked of her and she was happy to give him all that he wanted, because she knew how bad he was. She knew that those moments in the sheets were the only real moments of comfort he had today.

''You are amazing Lady Lannister.''

''No, you are… You are an amazing man… And I may even dare to say…one of the best there is… I am so happy to be yours….and I wouldn't trade you ever for anyone else.''

''That is a sad thought… Your demon monkey husband is the best?''

''Maybe not for other people…but for me… My demon monkey husband is perfect match for the traitor's daughter.''

He smiled at her.

''We came long way from that time…''

''And, yet here we are…In this bedroom being prisoners again…''

''Well, at least now we don't mind being alone in a room. It's not that awkward anymore.''

''I agree my lord husband. Now I find it very entertaining.''

''You do?''

''Yes, I do.''

He kissed her and pulled her closer.

''I can't believe how lucky I am to have you my love.''

''I am lucky one too…''

''Are you? Really?''

''Yes, I am… You saved me again Tyrion Lannister.''

''Again?''

''First time you saved me from Joffrey by making me your wife and the second time you saved me from myself… Marriage to Bolton left many scars on me… And the ones inside of me were the deepest… Without you, I would have died alone…and with no children… And now, we will fill our house with children and laughter… I can't wait to laugh with you… To share small gossip… Play cards in the evening.''

''But that when we get old.''

''You already are old.''

''Lady Sansa!''

''What, that is true.''

''You wound me my love.''

''I am sorry…''

''No, you are not.''

''Maybe a little.''

''You enjoy teasing me and breaking my heart my beloved wife.''

''Maybe a little.''

He kissed her and moved the hair from her face.

''Every time I wake up and see you by my side…I thank all the gods in the world for making you mine… I love you so much…''

''When did you realize you loved me?''

He blushed a bit.

''When?''

''It doesn't matter.''

''It does to me.''

''Fine… We were out… Taking a walk and you told me about your sister putting sheep shift into your matrass… I think that was the moment I realized I loved you…''

Sansa was in awe.

''Yes, I know… Tyrion Lannister, God of tits and wine…fell in love with his child bride over sheep shift.''

''Well, I have some more stories of what my sister did to me if you want to fall in love with me more My Lord.''

''It is not necessary now… You have my heart my lady and no other woman could ever claim it from you.''

''And you have mine….Tyrion Lannister, God of tits and wine… the one who drinks and knows things…''

''How do you know all those things I said?''

Sansa blushed a bit.

''I always listened to things you were saying. I always found your company very entertaining and stories captivating.''

''And I always found you captivating… and that fact deeply disturbing.''

''Why?''

''You were a child.''

''Younger girls than me were married too.''

''I know… But I really feared my feelings for you…''

''Well, now I am not a child my lord… Now, I am with child… our children…''

''Three of them already…. We do work fast my lady.''

''What can I say… We are an efficient match…''

''That we are.''

He kissed her and made love to her again. Their bliss was short lived… Someone was banging at the door and they didn't want to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyrion put on his night shirt and got out of the bed. He opened the door to find the queen.

''Took you long enough…''

''I am sorry your Grace… My Lady and I were…''

Sansa showed up in her nightgown and robe to support her husband.

''What brings you to our chambers Your Grace?''

''Get dressed and be in a throne room as soon as possible.''

With that she left the room and couple wondering what is going on. Tyrion had no idea what has gotten into his queen. Sansa was getting dressed with calm. She was so calm that Tyrion was in the state of panic.

''Are you well My Lady?''

''Yes, My Lord…''

''What is going on?''

''My guess is that John spoke to the queen and said something that made her believe we were on Cersei's plan.''

''But we had no idea… We told him that…''

''My brother sometimes gets easily manipulated to tell the story as the other side wants to hear it.''

''So, the queen wants to blame us?''

''We are perfect target.''

''Are we?''

''We are two remaining Lannisters…. She has to play wisely now… She can get rid of us if she plays the game to make us look like traitors.''

''Are you afraid My Lady?''

She smiled at him.

''Not a bit.''

''Why?''

''Because my love… the new queen opens her cards too soon… She is power hungry and she has no control over it.''

''You are scaring me.''

''Why?''

''You sound like…''

''Your sister?''

''Yes…''

''Well, I've learned from the best to play this game.''

Sansa poured some wine in the glass and raised it.

''To Lord Tywin Lannister and Queen Cersei Lannister….lords of the game…''

She drunk the wine and smiled at her husband.

''Let's burry the Targaryen bitch...''

''Lady Sansa.''

''I am pregnant and sleepy… I have every right to be angry and vengeful.''

''I will not argue with that.''

''I know.''

They got into the throne room and walked to the stairs where the throne was. Sansa sensed the hostility. She was sure that the queen told them that she knew what would happen and that Tyrion and her were not at the feast because they didn't want to die. Tyrion and Sansa greeted the queen and waited for her to speak.

''Lady Sansa, your brother was under impression that you knew something about the poisoning of the animals? And you know that if you knew something and kept it from us that it is a treason Lady Lannister.''

''No, I did not know anything or kept anything about the poisoning of the animals.… I was just suspicious why did she surrender so easily. There was talk that she did it because she was due to give birth, but I was sure that birth wouldn't stop her from doing her thing. I had no idea what here intentions were but I just knew the queen well enough to know that she would not surrender that easily… Cersei Lannister I know and I watched play the game, was not one to give up easily. She was one to trick and fool the people who tried to cross her… And paying with her life was not the issue… She wouldn't mind dying for her diabolical plan.''

''And you didn't warn us?''

''What could I warn you of? I had no idea what she wanted to do. King Landing has been her turf for years… She could have done so many things and I am sure that I can think of few from the top of my head without being here for years. I had no idea what was her choice. When it comes to warnings… I did warn you before we left the Winterfell… I did it in front of John, in front of Gray Worm, Lord Varys, sir Davos…I warned you that you shouldn't underestimate the queen…''

She jumped from the throne and pointed her finger at Sansa.

''I AM THE QUEEN!''

Sansa ignored what the queen did and just continued what she was telling.

''I told you that you should not underestimate Cersei… She is a wise woman who survived many who tried to get rid of her. I told you that war with her is a mind game, but you choose to use muscles to finish it and that is why you are in a position you are now. You couldn't wait… If you waited for few more days, you could have won. ''

''I did win!''

''No, you lost… Because war is not over…It's starting this very moment.''

Daenerys, John, Missandrei and Grey warm were looking at Sansa as like she was insane.

''You did all that was very predictable… Cersei planed this for a long time and you played into her game better than she ever believed you would. You exposed your dragons when all of you met…You had to show off and show everyone that mighty Daenerys Targaryen has dragons that could beat the Night King…''

She looked at her and smirked…

''…And we all know how that ended. It ended with you and John off your dragons, Sir Jorah dying and Arya killing the Night King.''

Sansa's tone was too mocking for Daenerys's tastes. She looked at the other woman with so much hate that it could be cut with the knife.

''Do you have a point Lady Sansa?''

''Yes, I do… You are responsible for the loss of your dragons. If you were wiser, you would have never lost them. You told in front of everyone what they eat and all they could do… And she used it against you… I don't know if you noticed, but only your foot soldiers are dead. Only the ones who ate the same thing your dragons did. You are alive, many of your noble friends are alive…because they ate different food… but that is not the point…''

Sansa smiled.

''She left you with Lords…Man in power… Many of them are not good in combat… They had good armies, but now…They are just Lords without the manpower you need.''

Sansa looked at Tyrion who looked very sad… She was sure that he just started putting things together. He knew…Now he knew…

''And let's talk about Golden company… You said there were two thousand men…''

''Yes, they were here… and with dragons we got most of them killed. Some are captured.''

''Your Grace, you are missing at least eight thousand men…''

Queen was turning pail now.

''What?''

''Greyjoy came with ten thousand.''

''We didn't know that.''

''Yes, you did… Sir Jamie told you that as soon as he came to the Winterfell… You knew, but overlooked all that… You forgot about the eight thousand people because you were too keen on getting Cersei out of the iron throne and getting on it. Now you are there…with no dragons, almost wiped out army and eight thousand people potentially after you…Just because you didn't plan this well and didn't listen to people who told you not to rush this.''

''You dare to question me?''

''Yes, as should every person who entrusted you with their men.''

''John is not questioning what I do.''

''It is beneath me to answer that Your Grace.''

''And why is that Lady Lannister?''

Sansa knew that she wanted to provoke her… But queen had no idea that Sansa knew the origin of John Snow…and his real identity… She was thinking about weather this is the moment to say it or to try to keep it to herself for another day.

Before Sansa spoke again, one of the men spoke.

''So, the traitor is not Lady Sansa, but the queen? Is that what this is all about? Queen got us in this situation because she was reckless?''

There was murmur in the throne room… Many people spoke over each other. Other man shouted for everyone to shut up. He climbed few steps and turned to face the crwos.

''Question is what do we do now?''

Someone shouted from the crowd.

''We go home… Night King is dead… We are safe.''

There was agreement between the people that going home was the best solution. Queen was not happy about the turn of events but now she had no dragons to threaten anyone who wants to leave.

''You should stay here and defend the King's Landing!''

''Why should we? No one is attacking it!''

''Golden company is.''

''They are after you…not us…''

''I am your queen…''

There was a lot of protest and comments against the queen. Some men shouted and called her a traitor and a liar. She felt like the earth was moving from under her. Now she had no dragons and people didn't fear her anymore. Now she was about to face what people really saw her to be. And she was about to learn in a very painful way who is loyal to her. She knew she could count on unsullied and maybe few more companies, but the rest…? That was the question. Gray Worm gave an order to his man to guard the queen and Tyrion hoped that no one would try to hurt his wife…and their little cubs.

''You created this chaos Sansa Lannister…''

''No, you did!''

''Seize her!''

Just as Daenerys said that, members of the Golden company marched into he throne room. Sansa took Tyrion's hand and felt like they were back in the crypt… If she was going to die, she will die by his side…hopefully holding his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Commander of the Golden company told them all in the middle of the room.

''Stand here and none of you will get hurt. Don't get ideas… There are archers aiming you from the top floor so better pay attention to what will happen now and none of you will get hurt. They didn't have much choice. There was too many of them and too little of the remaining armies to fight back or even dare to try something. They knew that even if they somehow managed to get the weapons from the man in here there is a lot more out. Many of them were hurt, tired and none of them had arms in the throne room. Queen ordered that none of them can use weapons in the Throne room… Only unsullied had them, but there was not enough of them to defend anyone…This attack was not something they expected. Daenerys was thrown from the throne to the crowd and commander climbed half of the stairs and waited for his men to surround the people in the hall. Tyrion stood by Sansa and when one of the men came to them he just looked at him.

''Please don't hurt my wife, she is pregnant.''

''Are you Tyrion Lannister?''

He knew that yes or no could change a lot, but he had no idea what was the ''right'' answer. He looked at Sansa. He had to keep her safe, so he choose to risk it all and say the truth.

''I am…''

''And she is also a Lannister?''

''Yes, that is my wife… Lady Sansa Lannister.''

''Good… I was looking for two of you…''

Tyrion looked at the man who stood by them.

''You were looking for us?''

''Yes, we got instructions what to do…''

''Instructions?''

''Yes, queen gave us instructions what to do…''

Sansa stood silent and watched her husband's confusion. He was surprised how good planner his sister was.

''I have a letter for you… Lord Tyrion would you like to read it out loud?''

_He separated from Sansa and climbed the stairs. He climbed a stair or two more than commander and took the letter. He felt that all attention was on him now and he was very nervous. It was written in a perfect handwriting of his older sister. It was very well planned letter since it didn't look like it was written in rush, her hand was calm and it was very effective. _

_It you are reading this letter, it means that all went according to plan and that I am dead and your idiot self-proclaimed queen got you in a trap… Well, at least the ones that survived the battle and the celebration. I guess I proved my point that she is no match for me and that even beyond the grave I have her in the palm of my very dead hand. I have no idea what happened to my body, but I can assure you all that my soul is having a new pitcher of wine and toasting your stupidity to follow the incompetent leader. She was good on words, but an action… that is questionable. She got you straight from one war to another…and you lost… I apologize for making you believe you won, but it was for the educational purpose. I had to discipline a little bitch that believed is the match to Cersei Lannister. _

Tyrion lifted his gaze from the letter and saw the way people looked at each other and Daenerys in the front row. Sansa stood and listened with a face he couldn't really decipher. Like she had no feelings about what just happened and that his sister is insulting them all from beyond the grave.

_Since I am not there, I can only make wild guesses what happened… She lost her precious beasts, she lost some of the men…and now she is losing her mind because she has no idea who is really loyal and who was there to fight because they really believed in her… Well, we know that one man is there because he is fucking her, but we will leave that for later… I will have so much fun with that in a minute._

Tyrion looked at Sansa again for a moment. Her face was stone cold…Like it was a minute ago. He had to give it to his wife… She was an ice princess when she had to be. He had no idea what was happening on the inside…but from the outside…It was clear that nothing could touch her.

_My time is slowly running out so I will get to the point… For some of you, I left little parting gifts… And, no, it is not a trap. Some of you really earned my respect, even if we were not on the same side. I always knew how to appreciate good opponents….and the worthy ones._

_Lord Varys, in your old chambers, there is some gold hidden in your favorite hiding place… You can use it to leave this place or even stay if the new ruler is in need for you. _

_The Golden company is payed and accepted to stay and be the personal guard of the new monarch. That is also my present for the person to sit on this throne._

_To my brother, Tyrion Lannister I leave one of my most precious possessions…a child that is about to be born. I am sorry to part from it, but it is important to me that it lives and has a happy life. I think that with you and your wife it is a possibility. I could never love you for the reasons that are known to you, but I was always grateful how you treated my children. You were the only one who dared to speak up to Joffrey and you were wonderful with my other children… You loved them more than Robert ever could… and that is why I want you to be that child's father…Or at least father figure. Love my child and make a good person out of them._

_And now the last person I want to address….._

Tyrion lifted his gaze at Sansa.

_When I first met you, you were twelve years old and you told me that you wanted to be a queen. I was surprised that someone really wants something that bad. Who would in their right mind want to marry some disgusting pig who whores around and treats them like trash? Who would want to spend their entire life hiding their emotions and crying behind the closed doors? But that is the misconception of being in the position of power. No one knows what happens behind all the glitz and glamour everyone sees. Yes, I was beautiful, I had dresses, travels and jewelry every girl dreamed of. I was called my queen, I was loved by many…and hated by many and I didn't care. All I wanted was to be normal…To be simple girl free to be whoever I want… But I didn't have that chance. Being born a Lannister was my first curse…second was being born woman and beautiful Lannister for that matter. My father made planes to trade me like stock since I was a bit over ten years of age. He was always waging who would be better buyer for his perfect little daughter. Who would he profit from the most… And then he picked Robert. I wanted to shout at you that you are out of your mind for wanting something like that. I wanted to insult you brutally, but I didn't. I understood that you would never really hear what I had to say to you. You were beautiful my Little Dove… You reminded me so much of me before my father practically sold me to Robert Baratheon after your aunt played number on him. My nightmare started that day when I became his wife and I might say…it never ended… Even after his death, some ghosts of my past were hunting me. He fathered many bastards, but somehow I could never carry his child… My hate was apparently stronger than his seed… But you know about that enough, so I don't have to elaborate… You know how it feels to hate a man who shares your bed…You know how it feels after being used by that man… You know the feeling that is brewing inside of you and all you see is your moment of revenge… Well, my Little Dove… We had it. I watched my husband rot in bed after his hunting accident and you fed yours to the dogs… I've never been more proud of you than I was at the moment I got raven about it. My Little Dove became a woman…and part of that is my doing. You wanted to be a queen and I gave you the tough love and preview how your life would look like being married to a mad man who is an idiot and power crazy. Don't get me wrong I loved my son, but he was an idiot… Only reason he got to sit on the throne was that he had a dick…if you pardon me my Little Dove… And from what I heard, he had no idea how to use it… At least, in that department you did well marrying my brother… For the longest time I believed that is the only thing he knew how to use._

At that comment Tyrion had a small smirk on his face, as did Sansa and some other people who knew Tyrion and stories about him.

_I spent years grooming you to become a queen… To become tough but to serve justice. I did have my moments that I ask myself how did I let that happen to me, but we all did have that… And you will too. You will have days when you ask yourself why did you do or say something and wish you could take them back. You will have losses, victories and many things that will make your nights sleepless. But I have faith in you because I know you Sansa Stark, of the house of Lannister. You didn't survive and outlived all that wanted to harm you for nothing. You forced yourself to look dumb, to look like damsel in destress and all along you played the game and you played them all like chess peaces you carefully moved… Every man around you gave what you wanted…but sometimes the price was too high. Tyrion gave you safety when you married him first, Littlefinger gave you shelter when you needed it and knights of Vaile when you faced him and told him about the horrors you lived as Lady Bolton. Killing your_ _second husband gave you_ _the North back… But because you were a woman you had to share that with your incompetent cousin…that knows nothing better than to wave his sword and fucks his aunt. _

Tyrion stopped reading the letter and looked at Sansa and then at Daenerys and John… He was confused… _His aunt? How was that possible?!_ By the way Sansa stood and listened he was sure she knew all along that John was not Star bastard.

_You knew that being in a position of power as a woman…and a woman without a man is hard… You wanted North back so much that you really thought about all the ways you can get it back… and you picked the one that would ensure you much more… You picked my brother again… But in that move you fell in love… You fell in love with a broken imp…and found even more strength and support than you ever expected to find. I did hear rumors that you are very happy and that little idiot is mad about you that much to give up his place as Hand just for a chance to have you. You are a lucky one Sansa Stark! That drunk idiot is one of the sharpest minds there is and two of you combined make an amazing tandem. You have your way with words and his way of words would get him in trouble most of the time, but he does give good advice in the end. He always said he is the only one who never had anything in common with our father… But let me tell you this, Tyrion Lannister is a smaller version of his father… Only difference is that he didn't get to the point where darkness and bitterness took over… But that is your part in all this. My brother's miserable child bride was the one to put the family together and give my brothers new purpose in life. Tyrion went to North for you…not for the queen or to show off the dragons… My brother went there to see you… give last glance at the only woman he really loved… and what happened after that was just a bonus he never expected. Little birds told me that you got very close in the crypts again and that probably that conversation and those events are the reason you have the Lannister name again attached to you. _

_LADY SANSA LANNISTER, CLAIM YOUR PRIZE… _

_You said you wanted to be a queen, and I am making you into one. Who knew that the person you grew to hate the most would be the one to give you what your heart really desires…_

_My Little Dove we come full circle now, don't we?_

_May your rule be long, prosper and blessed with peaceful years and love of my tiny brother. May you be forever careful in your decisions, patient with your people and generous when they deserve._

_Best of luck my Little Dove…_

_Cersei Lannister_


	15. Chapter 15

Tyrion looked at Sansa not sure what she would do. She just stood there and processed what she just heard and then she made a move. She came to him and took the letter. She started reading again the part that was about her. She then lifted her gaze to her husband and he waited for her to make a choice. It was something she had to pick and he secretly hoped she would say no to that. She was close to saying no, and then something changed in her. That fear from few moments ago was gone and she was somehow fearless and unusually determined to climb those stairs. She climbed few more steps and took a seat on the throne. Now it was moment of truth…How many people would accept Sansa Stark or Lannister as their queen. To his surprise almost everyone was on their knees. And those few who were not finally got down when they saw they were minority. New queen had much bigger support than any of them could imagine so they had to bed the knee. Sansa remembered each and every one who did or didn't bend and she kept in mind that those are the people she would have to be careful of….including John and his beloved aunt.

She got up from the throne and addressed her people.

''We don't have time to waste…. Who is good with the cattle?''

Many of her northerners raised their hands.

''Good…Head out right away to animals and see how many of them are alive… Burn the hay there is and get them some new hay and corn… Kill and burn the animals you find that are od suspicious health. We will manage somehow to make up for the lost ones… Maybe we will be some time without meet or milk on our tables, but we need to rebuild that cattle too. There will be no coronation celebration… We need money to rebuild not just this place, but also all the houses that were damaged during the war. Houses that lost their heads in this war, will pick who will be their new leader and that person will take over the name of the house. My husband and I will be available to you at all time if there is some emergency. None of us is afraid to work. Being a queen, doesn't mean that I am not one of you. I helped rebuild the North, I will help where ever my help is needed. I am not afraid to work, eat the same food as others and I am not afraid of being part of recovery. Maybe I will not be able to keep up with you because I am with child and my husband and I took charge of former queen's baby, but I will make sure that I am present as much as I can. ''

Tyrion was proud of his wife. She was stunning and so captivating. He was surprised how the choice his sister made was not protested. Sansa was somehow finding her way to convince people that she is the queen they really need. At one point she felt a bit tired, but kept the apearence of being opened and involved. Tyrion knew better. At one point she smiled at the people.

''It is very late… We have so much to do and I suggest we retire to our chambers and rest. Tomorrow is a new day and plenty of things are to be done.''

One of her men from the North came to her.

''My lady… ''

She smiled at him. He corrected himself. It would take some time for her to get used to being called other way.

''Your Grace…''

''Yes, Peter…''

''I suggest we deal with the cattle right away… so we could stop them from dying and eating bad food.''

''I agree… You go and do that…and then retire.''

''Your Grace.''

He excused himself and went out. Some other people came and told her that she can count on them for some other tasks she suggested and they wished her good luck. She thanked them all and in the end throne room was almost empty. There were only her, Tyrion, John, Deanerys and Gray Warm with Missandrei left. Deanerys was beyond angry.

''You are a queen… You got what you wanted.''

''I never wanted this…''

''You could have fooled me.''

''I never did…''

''She said it in the letter that you did…''

''I was a child when I had those wishes… I learned my lesson after that.''

''And here you are… You are a queen…''

''I only wanted the North… I wanted my quiet life up there… If you have given me the North, I would have been happy there and not setting a foot here.''

There was some disappointment in John's eyes.

''Why did you do it Sansa?''

''You made me do it.''

''I did no such a thing…''

''Yes, you did… You treated your people like shit… You gave up the North that was recovered in blood John. You remember all it took to get back the North from Boltons… If I am being honest, I felt violated again when I heard you bent the knee. It all came back to me… I felt such a lack of respect and I can't explain how hurt I was. You might have been in battle for North, but I was in hell…''

With that Sansa walked out of the throne room. Tyrion followed after her and they both were followed by the guards. Now everything they do will be under the eyes of the guards. Taking that crown meant giving up the privacy she was used to. They were silent during their walk to the room. They got in and Tyrion bolted the door. She took off her tiara and put it on her vanity. She placed Cersei's letter by it and took a seat on the chair. Tyrion came behind her and kissed her neck.

''My queen…''

She smiled at him…

''My husband.''

She turend to him and they kissed.

''I love you…''

''Do you think I am crazy?''

''I know so Your Grace…''

''You are not funny…''

''I actually believe I am..''

''Tyrion…''

''My queen…''

''Drop that act… In here we are just Tyrion and Sansa…man and wife… Leave all the formalities for out of bedroom.''

''And what informal thing would you like to do beloved wife?''

She smirked at him and winked.

''How about going back to bed and taking a sleep?''

''I could do that too…''

They got ready for bed and Sansa stood by the window watching the ocean.

''What is it Sansa?''

''I never imagined feeling this smell again.''

He smiled at her.

''I always loved that smell and view…''

She turned to him and smiled.

''I could spent hours on our bed just watching the ocean when we were first married.''

''My Sansa… When we first got married it was your bed, not ours.''

She smiled at him.

''I am sorry for making you sleep on that thing.''

''I would have done it all over again if you needed it.''

''I would have never allowed it ever again…''

''If we could turn back time….?''

She got into bed next to him.

''I would have done everything to be best possible wife to you.''

''You are my love…You were event then.''

''Thank you Tyrion.. I know you are saying that to make me feel better for being so mean to you when we were first married..''

He opened his arms and Sansa got into bed.

''I need something from you Tyrion.''

''Please don't say you want us to be intimate.. I think I am too tired to think…''

She started laughing.

''That would be the first… Tyrion Lannister can't respond.''

''I can, but I would rather sleep now…''

''I know.. I was jut joking…''

''What is it that you need my love?''

''I need you to be the one to keep me grounded. I don't want to turn into queen I would hate.''

''I will try to keep you grounded and best version of yourself.''

''That is all I ask…''

Sansa cuddled up to him and she was about to fall asleep when Tyrion spoke.

''Sansa…''

''Yes?''

''Did you know she would do it?''

''No, I had no idea she would place me on the throne…''

''You didn't hesitate…''

''I had no time… I had to do it.''

''Why?''

''I am one of the few who didn't want it… That is why I would do good… I don't care about the power. I want to help, not intimidate.''

''Sansa…''

''I am guessing that her intentions at the very beginning were good… But I think that the problem started when ''breaker of chains'' became one to put chains on others…''

Tyrion didn't speak. He just held his wife that was falling asleep… He kissed her hair and smiled. His child bride is a new queen of seven kingdoms… If anyone ever told him that Sansa would be on the throne, he would have accused that person that they were more drunk than he is. She is the last person he expected to see sitting there. And now, that she actually is… he feels confident. He really believed that his lady wife would be the queen that Seven kingdoms needed to recover. It was time to heal and prosper and he was sure that Sansa would be the queen that cares about people. He watched her take care of North and he is proud to be her husband and partner in life.


	16. Chapter 16

All the promises she made that first day, she started working on the following day. Her men took charge of animals and got rid of the ones that were sick or looked suspicious. She gave them some gold to buy animals from the peasants who wanted to sell and soon their stables were full again. She asked Tyrion to take charge of finances and gave charge of the army to Sir Brianne. She was good at that position and men respected her. She proved herself in the battle many times. Joana was with her during most of her duties as a queen. She had baby with her most of the time. Nurse was with them too if baby needed to be fed or Sansa needed both hands to do something. Tyrion and Sansa choose to lead very modest life and to many in King's Landing it was a surprise. They didn't have lavish celebrations, didn't spend money on clothes and they really invested a lot in recovering the agriculture and empowering every kingdom to produce something so they could trade among themselves.

Arya and Gendry came to King's Landing with Bran as soon as Sansa sent them the letter to come. To them the news of Sansa's new position was shock, well at least to Arya, Gendry and remaining people at North. They were very proud of their Lady for being a queen now. Arya came to Bran and asked him why didn't he tell her about Sansa becoming a queen. He didn't elaborate much. He just looked at his sister and responded.

''It was her path… She had to tell everyone…''

In time they learned not to question Bran and his comments. He did change a lot since he became threeyed raven. Since Sansa left and Arya was left with duties of a Lady of Winterfell, she developed new appreciation for her sister. She could kill a man in many different ways, cut their face off, fight dozen dead but she could not do the simple duties of the Lady. Gendry teased her about it that she would rather go into battle than deal with lists and charges she had.

''It's not funny. I don't know how she does it. It looks so easy when Sansa does that.''

He smiled at her.

''She could say the same for you when you fight… You hat to tell her to stick them with the pointy end and you killed the Night King… And she can do this in her sleep… You are just different Arya and that is fine… You sort of add to each other's strong and weak sides.''

''Why does she want me there?''

''Because she trusts you.''

It took them about two weeks to tie all the loose ends at the Winterfell and leave Sam and Gilly in charge of it. Arya was very excited to see her sister and learn how the hell she ended up at that throne. When they arrived, they were taken to Sansa's private room for audience. Arya was feeling strange being back at King's Landing and at this castle. She looked around and saw her sister in the corner putting the baby back in her basket. Sansa was in simple flowy black dress and her hair was in a simple braid. Arya came to her and bowed.

''Your Grace…''

''Shut up and come here.''

They hugged and held on to one another for some time. Arya stepped away and looked at her sister.

''How?''

''It's an interesting story…actually…''

''I am sure it is… None of us saw this coming. You came to get the baby and you got the baby and the crown.''

Sansa greeted Gendry who had no idea how to address her now and what to say or do. She smiled at him.

''It's alright to call me Sansa when we are alone. In court, Your Grace is required.''

''You see, my sister always prim and proper in public.''

''I have to set an example…''

''You can't be worse than the one before you… She was fucking her brother… You are good for some time… Nothing can shock people.''

''Arya…''

''What, it is true and you know it… And it's clear who is the baby daddy.''

''Please…don't make these comments…''

''Yes, that baby is 100% Lannister…''

''I can't with you…''

Gendry felt a bit uncomfortable.

''Lady Sansa, do I have your permission to go and see the rest of the castle?''

''Sure... Go and see it. There are some parts of it that has to be repaired or their purpose changed.''

''Oh, you are getting rid of the part where the whores are… You don't trust your husband?''

''I am not having hat conversation.''

Gendry left and Sansa gave look to her sister.

''I don't appreciate that way of speaking about my husband.''

''Sansa, you know he was always there when we were here and he never hid appreciation toward them.''

''And I will remind you that he has not been with anyone since our wedding.''

Arya gave her sister a very curious look.

''And you believe him?''

''I do…''

''Why?''

''Because he would have told me… He tells me things…even when it's bad…he tells me things so no one could use it against him or us… That is what I always appreciated about him. Tyrion choose to be open book to me and I think it's very admiring.''

Arya didn't comment anything.

''He has no reason to lie… We were married and never intimate… And then I fled… And married someone else… I told him about my life then… He could have told me that he had other women… We both were not sure if we would ever meet again. He had no reason to lie and I wouldn't hold it against him if he did.''

''That is sad…and romantic in a way… Who knew he would turn out to be such a romantic soul.''

''There was always something about him…Even when we were first married…''

''Like what?''

''I spent a lot of time hiding in our room… And his book collection… He had some amazing books stored on his shelves. In almost every book I picked up there were notes written in his hand. He really loved books, poetry and has a way with words.''

''That we know… He got you to accept him as husband again…How is that going?''

Sansa blushed a bit.

''We are doing well.''

''You have a baby now… It changes things.''

''And twins I am carrying.''

Arya smirked and Sansa knew what was on her mind.

''Arya, don't…''

''Come on! Where is the fun in that?''

''I can put you to prison for that…''

Arya wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by Tyrion that showed up out of nowhere.

''My lady sister, you have to forgive my wife… Some of the consequences of spending too much time observing Joffrey rule are now starting to surface…''

Arya laughed hard and Sansa gave her and Tyrion a warning look, but there was also trace of smile on her face.

''You are lucky I love you…''

Tyrion kissed her hand and smiled.

''That we are my queen… We are the luckiest to have your love.''

''Your husband is good at sucking up to you.''

''That is the art of marriage Lady Arya…''

''That is why I have no intension doing it.''

''Well, that is your choice… I am sure that no one would dare to force you to marry.''

She smiled at Tyrion and her sister. She really grew to like their dynamic and how much they were devoted to one another.

''I had a lot of fun with you ladies… I must leave you now… counting copper is calling… Our queen has some very innovating ideas and I have to find money for all that….so… I am gone…''

Sansa took a seat on the chair near her and kissed her husband.

''Go and get me the money my lovely husband.''

''When you say it like that…now I have to find the way…''

He kissed her again and whispered something to her that made her blush a bit. Arya rolled her eyes at them and just watched them. He and her sister looked very happy. He bid them good bye and left.

''You really look happy Sansa.''

''I am…''

''Now, tell me how in seven hells you became a queen?''

Sansa told her sister entire story and Arya listened without blinking. She was pretty amazed by events that took place.

''I must say she really stick it to them…''

''Yes, she did.''

''And how do you feel about her knowing you that well?''

''If I am being honest, she did things I would do… I would not let them get away with it that easily and I would have played on Dragon queen's vanity and acting without giving it a real thought.''

''You intrigue me sister.''

''Why?''

''I never imagined you could go dark.''

Sansa just looked at her sister.

''Going dark is sometimes part of life… Definitely part of mine.''

''But you have amazing family… Why do you have to be dark?''

''I was not always this happy and you know… I went dark when I killed Bolton… I went dark when I told you to kill Littlefinger.''

''But that was needed.''

''I know… That's what I am saying…''

''Why did you bring me here?''

''I need you to be here and be my eyes and ears… You see and notice things that are not that visible to others. It's like you know what to look for.''

''It will be my honor to guard you my Queen.''

''Stop it Arya.''

''Do you fear for your life?''

''I have a lot of reasons to fear… I am a queen… That is enough…''

''And where are John and Daenerys?''

''In quarters of Targaryen house.''

''I will find them…''

''He would be happy to see you.''

''And how are things with her?''

''We don't see each other much… She still hates me for being a queen… It could have been avoided if she has given me the North.''

''I guess you are right.''

Sansa got up and poured some water.

''And how do you feel being a queen.''

''Depends of the day. Sometimes I wonder why did I say yes… And some days I am very happy and willing to fight for my people.''

''Your people?''

''Well, they are…In a way…''

Arya found it interesting how Sansa was calm about it.

''And now, how freighted you are?''

''I am terrified…but I have Tyrion to calm me and tell me that I can do it. I would never be able to do this without him. He is my rock.''

''I am glad you found someone who can be there for you. You deserve it Sansa. Maybe he is not the dream come true husband, but he is someone who is there for you and makes you happy.''

''He actually is dream come true.''

Their conversation was interrupted when lord Varys came and asked for a word with the queen. Arya went to find John and left Sansa to her duties of a queen.

John and Daenerys were sitting with Missandrei and Gray Warm and talking about something when Arya came. John was surprised to see her.

''You are here? What are you doing here?''

''Well, my sister wanted me here and here I am.''

''Who is in Winterfell?''

''Sam and Gilly…''

He was glad that it had someone who will take good care of it there.

''How are you John? We haven't seen each other since you all left…''

''Well, this all came as surprise.''

''I am sure it did.''

''You know what happened?''

''Some of it… I am sorry for the dragons.''

''Thank you Arya…''

Daenerys left them alone and went with other two somewhere else. Arya took a seat beside John and just watched him.

''You are angry at Sansa.''

''I am… How could she do it?''

'"Do what? Take the throne?''

''Yes, she knew it was not her right…''

''Well, I think she took it because she had an idea how to help and make things better….and from what I see, people love her…She is one of them and they appreciate woman who works with them. She is really working on fixing things and people see it.''

''But it's Daenerys' crown?''

''Is it really? And what about you? You didn't want it.''

''It was never my thing.''

''Well, it is hers and it looks as she is doing amazing job.''

''You are on her side?''

''I am on the right side brother.''

''I don't know wat the right side is anymore.''

''Look at her and what she does… She just took over… Give her few montsh and you will be surprised by what Sansa Lannister can do.''

''It is still weird for her to be called like that.''

''I know, but she is Lannister…''

''Every day more and more.''

''She sensed there is something in John's voice…. Some very subtle hate toward Sansa.''

''I must leave now… Our queen needs me.''

''Why are you really here?''

''To watch her.''

''She is in danger?''

''We both know she is… and we know where it comes from.''

With that Arya left.


	17. Chapter 17

Arya realized that her sister really needed to be taken care of and guarded. She was a queen, mothering late queen's daughter and having Lannister twins on the way that also have claim to the throne. Sansa was walking target. She had golden company with her most of the time, but Arya was guard from the shadows. She could move within the palace with different faces and every day be someone new. She could me handmaiden, pageboy… she could be anyone. She noticed that John and his beloved had issues with the new queen and she knew that was the place where she should start her watch. Arya would watch them. She didn't share any of the observations with Sansa. She had to keep her sister out of loop for some time more, but she did talk to Tyrion. She was surprised how easy it was to talk to him and share her ideas and beliefs.

''You don't look surprised.''

''I am not surprised…''

''You had your doubts.''

''I lived here long enough to doubt even Sansa when it comes to the court intrigues and throne.''

Arya knew it was not about her sister, but the point was that even your closest ones could betray you and do something behind your back.

''Should we tell her?''

''I don't know… How sure are you?''

''Pretty sure…''

''And what about John? Is he part of it?''

''I think he is very angry at Sansa and hurt that she would do something like that to Daenerys, who he loves… With that said… I don't think he has it in him to hurt Sansa…especially now when she is with child…''

''So, it's three of them with few lords who supported Daenerys?''

''Yes, that is my prediction.''

''I hate hiding things from her, but I also don't want to upset her.''

''I get it.''

''I leave it up to you and Brienne to handle this. You will know better than me what to do to protect Sansa.''

'' I agree.''

''I better go now… She will doubt that something is wrong if I am not in our chambers soon.''

''Go and cater to your wife… She deserves it.''

''Thank you Arya.''

''Thank you…''

''What for?''

''For making her happy… I don't know anyone who made her as happy as you did… And for her to be married again with a child and pregnant…after everything that happened to her… It is huge thing Tyrion.''

He smiled at his sister in law and went to his wife. Sansa was on their bed reading some letters when he got in. He stood by the bed just watching her and to him she was a vision.

''Are you going to stand there forever or will you finally come here?''

He smiled at her.

''I was just admiring my queen…''

''Oh, really?''

''Yes, her and the growing bump.''

She put the letters on the side and rubbed her belly.

''They are not being good to their mama today.''

He climbed the bed and kissed her belly.

''Hello… Please be nice to mama… She needs to work and you need to be good.''

She laughed and then put her hand in his hair.

''Now, tell me what is wrong?''

''Wrong? Nothing is wrong?''

''Your face says something else… Just tell me… I will be ok.''

''Sansa.''

''What did you and my sister do?''

He just looked at her surprised.

''I didn't send anyone to spy… I was looking for you and saw you together… I know both of you are worried… And since she was visiting our cousin and his aunt… My guess is that it is connected to that visit.''

''She fears for your life.''

''I fear too… Now it's not me…It's three of us… Me and our babies.''

''Should I get Joanna so we can all cuddle together? I miss that girl?''

Sansa smiled at him.

''You are such a good father Tyrion…''

''I have to be… I don't want any of my children to feel what I felt about mine.''

Sansa knew that he was a sensitive subject to Tyrion.

''You already are much better… You love a child that is not even yours and I am sure that Joanna will just have more and more love from you.''

''And I love you for accepting the girl knowing who the parents are.''

Sansa was silent for a moment.

''If I said no… What would you have done?''

''I don't know, but I know is that I would never let anyone hurt her…and that I would have fought for her in all the ways I could.''

''You are a good man Tyrion…''

''Thank you my love.''

He kissed her and got out of bed to get Joanna. When he came back. Sansa was taking a short nap. He stood with the baby in his arms and just admired her. He was right all these years ago… Sansa Stark was the force to be recon with. She opened her eyes and arms for them.

''Come for a cuddle with mama…''

Joana was in the middle of the bed and her parents were at her sides and their hands on her belly. They were singing to her, looking at her in awe and just enjoying their little family time. It was interrupted when Arya came into the room. Sansa got off the bed and went to see what her sister wanted.

''Arya? What is going on?''

''We do have to talk.''

''About what?''

''Jon and Daenerys.''

''What is wrong?''

''I think she is plotting to kill you… so she could get back on the throne. You are in her way…Especially now with the baby on the way… To be more precise, two Lannister babies on the way.''

''What evidence you have for that?''

''Her exchanging ravens with few houses that were originaly for her.''

''And what about Jon?''

''Well, I am not sure he knows but he looks very conflicted. He still believes she should rule, but can't say you are not doing good things for the kingdom and people.''

She turned to Tyrion.

''What do I do?''

He didn't dare look at her.

''You know what you have to do…''

''I will not murder people just like that.''

''No, you will not… but you have someone who can do it and make it not look political…''

He looked at Arya and she looked back at him.

''You can't be serious… Everyone will know.''

''No, they would not… Your sister is the best assassin we ever had… Utilize her abilities.''

''I will not kill to rule.''

''My love, you have to. Do you want you and the kids to be dead?''

''No…''

''Then it's simple.''

''I don't want blood on my hands.''

Arya looked at her sister.

''You already have… We all do.''

Sansa didn't dare to say the words that were on her mind. Once she does, that is game over.''

She looked at Arya and Tyrion who were patiently waiting for something to be said.

''Fine, do it…but…''

''Don't worry Sansa…I did it so many times.''

Arya was leaving their chambers and Sansa turned to Tyrion.

''I am worried… I am worried about her doing this too many times… MY baby sister is a murderer.''

''She is assassin…It's in the job description.''

She gave him a look to silence him.

''Not funny Tyrion.''

She took a seat on the chair by her vanity.

''So, what do we do now?''

''We get rid of her allays…''

There was small smile forming on her face. She realized what game Tyrion was playing. She sometimes forgot who he is and how far ahead he can think.

''And leave her to act alone?''

He nodded at her.

''But she still has some people around her…''

''Yes, but they are just loyal to her… They have no one behind them.''

''Yes, but they are also dangerous.''

''Well, officially they pledged to be part of your army… You can always send them away…''

''You are devious my beloved husband.''

''I know… I learned from the best… and I guess it is part of the family business.''

''What is part of the family business Tyrion?''

''Being a shady asshole.''

She got off her chair and started untying her dress…

''How long do we have until diner?''

''Some time… Why?''

''Well, I was thinking about killing some time in our bed.''

''You Stark girls really love that word… You want to kill time and your sister wants to kill people…''

''What can I say? If you are not for it…''

''When was I not?''

''Just asking husband….''

''Oh, Sansa, you will be the death of me.''

''I don't mind that.''

''Neither do I.''

They made love and got ready for dinner they had with the heads of the houses. Sansa knew it would not be the most pleasant experience. She still didn't really have support from all of them. She knew she had a lot of work ahead of her to gain their complete support. She was sure that some of them supported her just because they feared the Golden company she had at her disposal. But she was very determined to gain their support. She would not let anyone underestimate her just because she is a woman, especially pregnant woman.


	18. Chapter 18

In next few months Sansa was very careful with her food, drinks or anything that could get her life in danger. Arya started her mission and she was very discreet. People were dying all over the place, but in a way that looked like natural death or accidents. People were falling of horses, falling drunk down the stairs, being killed by some of the animals they held. Arya made it look like accidents but Sansa knew it was her sister. When all of them were killed, it was time for the last blow that was supposed to come from queen herself. Sansa was in the throne room sitting and waiting for the family representatives to come. She was determined to end it once and for all. She had waited for long time for this. She was about eight months pregnant and twins could come any time… It was a known fact that twins were sometimes in the rush. Sansa tied all the loose ends, including the Winterfell. She appointed Bran as the Lord of Winterfell and she married him to one of the remaining Mormont girls. Now even North had representative at the table and she could use her brother's advice when it came to some things that were on her mind. He, as a three eyed raven knew some things she did not. That is why he was very helpful to her in making some of the decisions she had to make before the birth of the twins.

Representatives came and she had her agenda ready…as did they. Now that she was so close to giving birth, all of them waited to see who will she leave in charge during the time she is recovering. Obvious choice was Tyrion, but Sansa knew it was too obvious…and even Tyrion agreed. He had no idea what would she do and even he was a bit curious to see what would be his wife's next move.

They were all seated when Sansa came in. She had big leather folder in her hands and she took a seat at the head of the table. Tyrion followed with some more papers and took his seat on the left of the queen.

''Gentlemen… and Lady Targaryen…''

In union they all offered a head bow and mumbled.

''Your grace.'''

''Let's not waste time and start this very important meeting.''

She took a paper from Tyrion and started the meeting.

''First thing on the agenda is about your estates. Is there any progress there?''

Some of the lords presented Sansa with the correct information about their estates and some tried to forge it so they would get money from her to ''improve'' their situation. She and Tyrion knew what to expect and they were ready. Sansa was looking at the papers and she was glad that two of them were right. She just looked at Tyrion and he looked and he looked at the fake figures and smiled back. She was not going to let them fool her. She asked those lords to tell her why their estates have such low numbers and what they need to make it better. Some mentioned workers, some mentioned needing cattle and some mentioned needing crop. She put their complaints on the paper and turned to them.

''Good… Now that we know the problem, we can search for the solution… What do you need gentlemen?''

All of them asked for money and Sansa just smiled.

''I have better idea…''

With Sansa's idea to give all the houses a new chance to build up, some bastard children of house of Fray, house of Tully and Gendry as Baratheon have joined the table and all this negotiations. Samwell Tarly was there to take his father's and brother's place. Every time he saw Daenerys he was reminded of their death and the fact she killed them made his and Jon's relationship a bit complicated. Now as Lord Tarly he was bringing to the table issues of his estate and his ideas how to solve them. Sansa still admired how modest and honest he was. He told them the truth about the Horn Hill and how things are there. Since Horn Hill is in the south, climate is good and that is very good for growing different things. Sam managed with help of Gilly and some others to really recover his estate. Jon was proud of him how well it worked out for him. He was also glad that Sansa offered him to take over his house. He knew it took some time to convince him, but he accepted in the end. Baby Sam and Elena, the daughter he and Gilly had, were better in the south than close to the wall in deep snow and winters that are very cruel.

New lord Frey and Tully tried to trick Sansa to get more money.

''Well, lords Frey and Tully, you can trade… Crop from the Tully family for the cattle of the Frey family… That way you help each other grow and gain what your house needs. You can teach each other how to breed cattle and how to deal with crops.''

Both representatives didn't really like this.

''Your Grace… You have a good idea…but… It's not what we really need. We believe it's better for us to receive aid in coins.''

''Is it?''

''Yes, your grace…''

''I just gave your houses a chance and that is how you repay me?''

Both men looked at Sansa a bit confused.

''Your grace?'

''You faked your reports… Your estates are doing much better than you presented to us today.''

They were surprised they were caught now they had to deal with whatever queen has in store for them.

''I will give you one more chance to redeem yourselves… This time you got away with just a warning… Next time… I will deal with you…in a much different way.''

She looked around the table…

''This goes for all of you… One more lie or attempt to trick me…my sister will handle you… And I am sure you don't want that to happen to you… Some of the houses just started their new life…don't make me end it for you.''

They all started defending themselves that they didn't want to trick her, that they respect her and all the things that she expected to hear.

''Oh, I know how much respect you have for me… In my face and behind my back too…''

Now there was a bit of confusion.

''Your grace?''

Sansa got the letter from the folder she had

_I am wondering what the fat crow will ask of us today. I would not be surprised if some sort of lady problems prevents her from having a normal meeting… She should let the men rule and retire to her chambers where she should be… I can't believe that Lannister is such a wimp to let his woman order him around… Long time ago Lannister family had real men._

''I am deeply hurt by those words lord Frey.''

_I hope the bitch dies in childbirth… She didn't deserve anything better… I wish her to die in pain and before that to see her children die too… She took from me what was rightfully mine and she deserves to burn in hell. I hope she does…Jon and I should be on that throne…It's ours… It was taken from our family and now the new Lannister whore in on the throne!_

She took the next letter.

_I still don't know what to think of her. I will give her a chance because my brother had her in a very high esteem. He grew up there in the North with her family and I guess to him she was also a sister…in a way. I will give her a chance just because Theon would rather die defending her than go back home with me. I believe he was deeply in love with her but never dared to confess his feelings. So, to honor them, I will stand by the new queen and honor my brother's death and sacrifice for Sansa Stark and what she stands for._

And the next letter. She noticed how some of the lords were not feeling comfortable. They got the message that Sansa knew… she knew of every little thing they said or did.

_My love, your sister has been very generous with me in letting me keep what was found in the vaults. She also promised to meet with me in private when I come to talk about the schools for the poor. I must admit I still find some time for my blacksmith adventures and making all sorts of crazy weapons you asked of me. I know that your sister will soon pick a bride for me since you are not interested in being a lady and leading a life of one. I am sorry you don't want to be my wife, but I respect your need to be free and live life as you wish. We might not have much time to write to one another in this way. I will always love you and you will always be in my heart, but when the time comes, I want to try to be a good husband to someone…unless you change your mind… But I am sure you will not… Nothing can or should tie you down…I wish I could travel with you all over the world we know and don't know of…but I must stay and rebuild my father's home. It feels weird using the word father… I never had one and now I have the noble name, estate and that's it…_

_I will not join your rebellion against my cousin Sansa. I may not agree with things she does but I wish to give her a chance… If she fails, we will see what is to be done… Right now, I will wait and see what she hast to offer and how well she is ruling._

''Do you wish for me to continue reading?''

She looked around the table and saw the faces of the representatives.

''I did this just to show you I know what you write and talk behind my back… And don't ever underestimate me. I might be pregnant, but I am not stupid or too sentimental to get rid of any of you or people you hold close to your heart.''

Babies kicked and she took a breath…

''Now, the reason you all came for… I leave my sister Arya to rule for me and don't think that she will not be informing me of everything that is taking place… I might be giving birth, but I am not going anywhere. I will be back as soon as I recover and I will assume my duties…''

One of the lords was surprised by her choice.

''Why lady Arya and not lord Tyrion?''

''Because I wanted her in charge and lord Tyrion wants to be with his children.''

''But…''

''Are you bothered to be left in the hands of a woman my lord?''

''No, your grace.''

''Good… Now you are all dismissed… My sister will assume her duty when I don't feel fit to perform mine… So, just you know… It's not active immediately… You haven't seen the last of the… how was it? Fat crow…''

Tyrion helped her retire to their room and helped her on the bed.

''That was unexpected.''

''What? My choice of Arya?''

''No, the letters.''

''Do you mind I picked her?''

He smiled at her.

''I am sure you know what you are doing.''

''That is not the answer Tyrion.''

He kissed her hair and took her hand.

''My love, sometimes your mind is a mystery to me…but from what I've seen so far… You do have a good head on your shoulders and you know why you picked her… And to be honest, I would rather be here with Joanna and the babies than with them… And they fear your sister enough to behave.''

''I just wanted you to know that I didn't choose her because I don't believe you… I picked her because they fear her.''

''Sansa, I told you… It's your choice.''

''Are you sure you are not angry?''

''I am very sure.''

She kissed him and smiled.

''I love you Tyrion.''

''I love you too my queen.''

She laughed.

''Stop it!''

''What? You are my queen and I am just one of your humble lords and servants.''

''And you do serve me well my lord.''

''Do I?''

''Yes, no one is better human pillow than you.''

''Yes I know… But may I add that our children are kicking pretty hard… Even I feel it.''

''They are growing and having less space every day.''

''They will be here soon.''

''I know…''

''I am very excited to meet our children… and for Joanna to meet them too.''

''Joana is a baby herself…''

''She is a big sister… I wish her to be better sister than her mother was.''

Sansa saw the sad face of her husband.

''We will make sure that she is.''

''Sansa… What if one of the children is like me?''

''Nothing… We will love all of our children the same… No matter what…''

He kissed her belly and felt the babies move.

''Your father loves you…no matter what.''

Sansa smiled and caressed his face.

''And I love all of you.''

''And we love you too…''

In following days Sansa took it easy and didn't spend much time in the throne room. Arya was bringing her important papers to the bed and she would read them and check them. Sometimes Tyrion was there, sometimes they were alone. One day she came to Sansa's room and found her sister on the bed playing with Joanna. She was singing to the baby one of the lullabies their mother sang to them.

''I haven't heard that song in years.''

Sansa turned to find her sister leaning to one of the collymns and just looking at her and the baby.

''I haven't sang it for a long time too… I don't know why I picked that song.''

She saw a paper in her sister's hands.

''What is that?''

Arya was a bit hesitant but she gave the paper to Sansa. It was a list of the girls from the noble families.

''Is this a new kill list?''

''No, it's too short.''

Sansa laughed…

''No, what is this Arya?''

'' List of the girls… to marry Gendry.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes…No…''

''Arya…''

''I can't give him what he wants…''

''And what is that?''

''I can't be like you… Prim and proper lady of his castle… I am not even sure if I want children… I am not what he needs…And it's best for him to have a home with someone who wants what he wants.''

''Are you sure he would not leave it all just to wonder the world with you?''

''Maybe he would, but he suffered all of his life for not having family. I want him to have family and home…''

''You are a noble person Arya…''

''No, I am just….''

Sansa looked at her waiting for an answer.

''I am just… I just know who I am… As you know who you are.''

''What do you mean?''

''Siting at the table across from Cersei Lannister you told her at the age of twelve that you will be a queen…And here you are… You are a queen… and she made you into one… You've always known that this was your path… King's Landing and crown… Maybe the Joffrey factor is gone, but here you are… Seven kingdoms under you and three children… May I say Lannister children…later you are making a dream come true… You are a queen, about to be a mother and married to man who loves you to death.''

''I believe you know what your path would be and where it might take you. I believe in you Arya. We are different in every way we could be, but we are also the same… We know the path… Sometimes our journey to the goal changes, but we make it… If you wish for me to pick a wife for him, I will do it… But I ask of you this… Give it few days and think about it.''

''I know what I would choose, but I will take that time for you.''

''Me?''

''I guess you need time to mourn the fact that your sister will never be a lady or married.''

''I did that long time ago.''

''You stopped hoping?''

''Long time ago… Now I fear for the poor person who becomes your partner, lover, husband…whatever you choose.''

''Don't worry… When that person comes, he will know how to handle me.''

''I hope so…''

Out of nowhere Arya took a seat on the bed and hugged Sansa.

''I love you.''

''I love you too…''

''You better…''

They continued chatting and Arya watched Sansa play with the baby and listen to her complain about the pain in the back and all that pregnancy brought. Arya knew she would miss her sister when the time comes for her to go…so now she was taking every moment in and enjoying the time she had left.


	19. Chapter 19

Sansa was getting close to the due date. She couldn't wait for the babies to be born. She was not feeling comfortable in her skin anymore and she had a feeling that it was not her body anymore. She felt like her body was invaded by two people who had no intention of leaving it and every intention of making her life living hell. She was tired, her legs were swollen and her back hurt beyond what she could imagine. She couldn't sleep because no position was comfortable for her and the only thing that made her feel good were baths she was taking in her private pool every evening. Being in the water helped her a lot. It relaxed her and she felt like it was the best part of her day.

Tyrion was her hero, even when she had days when she really hated him and blamed him for everything. He knew it was pregnancy talking and that his Sansa was good and sweet. In past few weeks he really missed that side of his wife. He was often met by the wife that wanted his head. But soon that anger would pass and they would bath together. Sansa believed she gained a lot of weight and she hated her body now. She was surprised how Tyrion still looked at her with such a worship. He really loved the new curves his wife had. One evening they were in the pool and she was really feeling bad about herself.

''I can't wait to give birth… I can't take it anymore… I am huge… I feel ugly…''

''My love, you are far from ugly… You are very beautiful…''

''Tyrion, look at me… I look like one of the barrels in the cellar.''

''Even more reasons to love you.''

She just gave him a look. He approached her and kissed her.

''Those barrels are precious to me… wine I hold so close to my heart is in them.''

She splashed him with some water. He smiled and continued talking to her.

''…and so are you…They have best wine inside of them… And you have our two children inside of your body. How can I not love you for that?''

''You don't think I am ugly and unattractive?''

''Sansa, I love you… And I admire all the effort you are making in bringing our children to the world. I am not some ungrateful idiot that would speak bad about the way you look. You are mother of my children and you deserve all the love, adoration and respect I have for you.''

He put his hand on her big stomach and smiled.

''You are my personal hero Sansa…and I respect you and admire you for the courage to be a mother. And for being brave enough to carry MY children.''

She was really touched by his words…

''The honor is mine Tyrion.''

After the bath they went to the room so he would help her get into bed. Tyrion helped her with pillows and all that she needed now to be more comfortable and left her chambers. He stopped sleeping with her because he was told that there is no place for a man in a room of a woman about to give birth. Sansa wanted to protest Tyrion leaving her chambers but a midwife told her that no matter who she is, she will not have her husband in the room. Sansa didn't dare to protest.

Sansa felt that the birth was close, so she worked hard to leave all in order before she retires for some time. She sent Tyrion on some state mission and it took some convincing. He didn't want to leave in case she gives birth. She explained to him that it's urgent affair and that she really wants HIM to handle it personally. He could never say no to her so he packed what he needed and left as soon as he could. Sansa hoped he would be back for the birth, but now anything could happen.

Following night Sansa was in her pool relaxing when she felt pain in her back. Arya was sitting by the pool and taking notes of her future duties and asking Sansa all the things she needed to know before she takes the throne for her. She noticed that her sister made funny faces and that at one moment she looked really in pain.

''Are you well Sansa?''

''I don't' know… Buy back hurts and I feel weird cramping….''

''Should I call the midwife or one of your ladies?''

''Call them all…''

It took her some time to realize that she was in labor. Ladies showed up and tried to get Sansa out of the pool, but it was too late… Babies were coming. Arya and the midwife jumped into the pool with her and Arya helped deliver babies, by holding Sansa. She was scared and very nervous. She was never near someone who gave birth and she was terrified by the screams of her sister. After three hours Lannister twins were born. Sansa gave birth to two gorgeous boys. They were absolutely perfect and she started crying when she heard them cry. Ladies helped Sansa out of the pool and got her changed and ready for bedrest. Midwife took the babies to bathe them and brought them back to Sansa as soon as she was comfortable in the bed. She was really tired and drained, but she had to hold her boys… They were complete opposite from one another. One had golden hair and big emerald green eyes…just like his aunt and the other had dark hair and blue eyes, just like his mother. Arya came to see her and she took a seat on the bed by Sansa.

''You were amazing. I could have never done it.''

Sansa smiled at her sister.

''Yes, you could have… You don't really have an option… Baby has to get out.''

Arya just rolled her eyes at her sister and looked at babies.

''Left one is a real Stark…and the other is a Lannister.''

''Yes, it looks so.''

''When will your husband come back?''

''I don't know… Knowing him, he will try to be here sooner than I told him to come.''

''Should we send a raven?''

''You could tell Sir Brienne to do it… I need my rest.''

Nurse took the babies and let Sansa sleep. She earned some rest. Three hours later shew as awake because she heard the boys cry. She got out of the bed and went to them. She got them into her arms and with some help from the nurse she was feeding them. She was looking at her boys in awe. She couldn't believe that she and Tyrion created life, two lives to be precise. She was looking at their tiny hands bodies and she wondered how is it possible for them to be so perfect and hers. She missed her parents at that moment. She wished they lived long enough to see their grandchildren and her as a queen.

She was surprised to see Tyrion enter the room.

''Tyrion?''

''They are here?''

''Yes, I gave birth few hours ago… But the question is why are you here?''

''I escaped…''

''Escaped?''

''I stole a horse when we stopped for a rest…and I came back because I had a feeling they were coming. Don't worry… Sir Davos knows what to do and I already sent one of the stable boys to return the horse.''

Sansa couldn't believe him. That foolish man! She smiled at him and told him that his queen will deal with his disobedience and then she asked him if he would like to see his sons. He stood beside her and watched them eat.

''They are….''

''Perfect, husband?''

''More than that…''

She could see his eyes were wet. He helped Sansa with the babies after they were done feeding and he could really look at the boys now since they placed them on Sansa's bed.

''They are normal…''

''Tyrion, I don't like when you speak about yourself in that way.''

''Fine… They are born like you.''

''Yes, they are…''

''Thank… I don't know who… but I thank them.''

Blond boy opened his eyes and Tyrion froze.

''He…''

''…has her eyes… I know Tyrion… I've noticed.''

''Emerald green… Just like his aunt.''

''Did you think of names my love?''

''I wanted to see the babies before we spoke about them.''

''Now they are here…and we have to announce that the queen has given birth.''

''Well… I was thinking we could name them after our brothers. Jamie and Robert?''

''I love the idea my love.''

Tyrion looked at the babies again and then back at Sansa.

''Do you want him to carry a Stark name?''

''Would you be comfortable with it?''

''If you want it, I have nothing against it… We can rebuild both houses with six children and Joanna as seventh… Well, she is a Lannister…''

She smiled thinking about their seven children and all the madness that would create… But for some reason, that made her happy… Her potential family made her happy and her actual made her even happier.

''Our baby boys should sleep now… Nurse will take them to their cribs.''

Nurse came and took the babies and left the couple alone.

''Go and send those ravens Tyrion…''

''In a moment.''

He just sat on the bed looking at Sansa. She had no idea why he looked at her like she was some miracleworker.

''What is it Tyrion?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too…''

He kissed her with so much love and passion and she could feel her cheeks were moist. He was crying. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

''Why are you crying?''

''I am just so happy and full of pride…and grateful to you for giving me so much love and happiness Sansa Stark… Lady Lannister…My queen… You are my reward for all the bad things that happened in my life. I love you so much.''

That made her cry too… She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

''I could say the same for you, but I know you will try to argue with me about it…''

He smiled how well she knew him. She kissed him again and continued talking.

''So, I will settle for this… Our family is the reward for all the bad things in our lives and now we finally have a chance for something different. All our demons are dead… I know you miss some of yours and I've learned to accept that… But now we have a chance for a fresh start and a lot of love in our lives.''

''I agree…''

Their gentle moment was interrupted by Arya that came back to Sansa's room.

''Did you hide somewhere and remained here all this time?''

''No, I went to my assigned journey, but escaped the entourage to return to my lady wife and now sons too.''

''Congratulations to you too.''

''Thank you… It looks like our mission to rebuild houses of Lannister and Stark is going good. One Lannister boy and one Stark are here.''

''You will let him be Stark?''

''Let? There is nothing to let. It would be my honor to have a Stark son.''

Arya smiled at him.

''And what are you doing about that lady sister? Are you helping rebuild hose Baratheon?''

''I am… I've given Sansa list of the ladies he could marry.''

''You know he loves you?''

''I do… But as my sister said long ago…there is no time for love when the duty is on the way. He needs to have children and build a home… And it's not what I want from my life.''

Tyrion admired her honesty. It took a lot of courage to say those words in the society they lived in.

''And what do you want from your life?''

''I don't know yet… But I know what I don't want.''

''That is a good start lady Arya.''

''That is what I don't want… I am not a lady… I am far from it… I don't want to be in dresses. I don't want to be all prim and proper…like Sansa.''

Tyrion looked at his wife just to check if he took it as an insult… He was glad to see his wife follow this conversation with pretty relaxed face. So, they were good… No feelings hurt.

''I could never do what she is doing. I don't want to be a wife and a mother… I need adventure…I need to be on the road to feel alive… Live she choose would be a death to me and she feels the same about my life I am sure…''

Sansa gave sad smile to her sister.

''I will miss you, but I understand… You know you always have where to go back to and either here or at North will be your home…and a place to recharge before you leave again.''

''Thank you Sansa.''

''You have nothing to thank me for. You are my family.''

''We are pretty odd match.''

''Why?''

''You are too prim and proper… Queen of seven kingdoms and I am your faceless assassin baby sister.''

Tyrion smiled at both of them.

''Well, I can also say that families are full of different people…All my life I was humiliated for being a dwarf… And look at me now… I am the tallest Lannister you know.''

Arya gave him a small smile and Sansa an usual eye roll…

''You are insufferable Tyrion… Go now and send ravens… Help Sir Breanne and let me sleep… I gave birth today… and I deserve my sleep.''

''You deserve more than that my love.''

Tyrion kissed his wife and went to send ravens about the birth of Lord Robert Stark and Lord Jamie Lannister…his perfect sons.


	20. Chapter 20

Six weeks after the birth of the twins Sansa was back to public life and her duties as a queen. Arya and Tyrion were there for her in weeks before, but now she had to resume her duties. First thing on her agenda was finding a wife for Gendry. Arya didn't change her mind and now Sansa had to find a lady for him. She was looking at the list Arya made and picked a nice girl from Highgarden for him. Her name was Margaret and she was daughter of some distant Tyrel relative. On paper she was good match for Gendry. She would be the one to teach him proper manners to be a real Lord and gentleman. She was all that Arya was not and that she despised. Sansa was sad that she had to do this, but her sister left her no option. She had to get him a wife and since Arya was not ready to be a lady, someone else had to take her place.

After one of the council meetings Sansa asked Gendry to stay behind. She gave Tyrion a look to leave them alone so he went with the rest of the men. Gendry was nervous.

''Your grace? What did I do wrong?''

''Nothing my lord… Don't worry… I asked you to stay for other reason… As you know, now you are head of one of the very powerful houses and valuable estates….and it's time for you to take a wife.''

''Your grace…''

''I know my sister said no… and I am sorry for that, but you must take a wife and produce an heir.''

''Did she ask you to do it?''

''It doesn't matter… What matters is that you continue the name you were given and have children.''

''Do you have someone in mind?''

''Yes, I do.''

She gave him the paper with all that he needed to know about the girl.

''When do you want it done?''

''As soon as possible.''

He looked like kicked puppy….

''Your grace, can I have a day or two to think about it?''

''Yes, you can… You can give me your news before you go back to your estate.''

He got up from the chair and left the room. Just as he walked out, Arya appeared from some dark corner.

''Lurking again?''

''I had to hear what he had to say.''

''And?''

''And what Sansa?''

''What do you think his answer will be?''

''I don't know.''

''What do you want him to say?''

''That doesn't matter. I am doing what is best for him.''

Sansa looked at her sister and she saw shadow of sadness on her face. She was sure that Arya loved that boy very much. Tyrion came in and interrupted them.

''I am sorry my ladies, but I heard you by accident… I didn't want to listen in.''

Both women rolled their eyes ad Tyrion but didn't say anything.

''If you let me, I have something to tell you sister.''

Arya lifted her brow at him.

''Well, Sansa said never to use word lady in your presence so you have to settle for just sister.''

Arya and Sansa had small smiles on their faces and waited for him to speak.

''Do you love him?''

''That doesn't matter.''

''That is the only thing that matters.''

He poured some wine and gave it to Arya.

''I had enough wine to be brave and speak to you openly.''

Sansa smirked at that comment.

''Listen to me… From my experience and all I've lived…I have only one thing to tell you… All the estates, gold, family names can't get you happiness… It has to come from within and it doesn't really matter how much you have. I was born and I grew up in one of the most powerful families and I had everything anyone could dream of. I had connections, I had gold, I had army, I had sister who was a queen…and I had nothing… I was sad, lonely and nothing made me happy. And then I married your sister. She made me happy… I know that she didn't love me back then, but we formed some understanding that made us close. It was us against the world and when we got the chance to reunite after all the years we spent apart, I realized that SHE is the most important thing in my life. I would give it all up just for her… I would give up being Hand to the queen, master of coins, Lannister, whatever she wanted me to give up, I would have just to be with her and build my life with her… Don't be surprised if he comes to Sansa and tells her that he wants to return the estate and all that he got just to be a bastard and anonymous man you loved.''

Sansa smiled to Tyrion. She was touched by his words and she felt very proud to know she is loved like that.

''He always wanted a family lord brother.''

''Well, there are many ways to create a family… And sometimes it doesn't involve what many believe is a family. Sometimes ones that are your friends become your family and sometimes there are people who believe they and their lovers are just enough. Not everyone wants children and steady home. I am not sure you would want the life your sister and I are living and I am sure that Sansa would hate the life you had.''

He took some wine too.

''We all choose our path… But the point is that you don't deny him a chance to pick his. Maybe you are his path and family he wants… Even if you spend your entire life exploring and living all over the kingdoms…or even beyond the places we know… I am sure that you will live your life to the fullest Arya… So, don't deny him a chance to pick you…and let yourself pick him…if you really love him.''

''I have to go… You gave me a lot to think of.''

''I will be seeing you my lady sister.''

''Yes, you will…lord brother.''

Arya left and Sansa just sat in silence.

''Would you really leave all this behind if I wanted it?''

''Without hesitation.''

''Really?''

''Yes… I love you Sansa and if leaving this life behind is something that would make you happy…I would do it in a heartbeat… I would give up everything for you Sansa Lannister… I would miss some things and people, but I would leave happy knowing that it's two of us and the life we want to create for ourselves.''

''I never dared to even think about it. For me it was always my duty to the North ..''

She lifted her hands and pointed around them.

''…and now this… I never had a chance to really think wat I want… ''

''And what do you want?''

''I don't know.''

''Close your eyes and tell me.''

She was getting ready to do so but Sir Brianne came into the room.

''Your grace… I have some things to discuss with you… We need new armors and some repairs when it comes to weapons. We need new swords and spears.''

''Talk to the smiths.''

''We don't have enough… and these here are not that good.''

''Leave it to me. I will handle it soon.''

''As you wish your grace.''

She left the room and Tyrion smirked.

''So, do you know where we can find good smith boy?''

''You can't ask him.''

''I bet you my love that he would do it in a matter of minutes. I think he misses it and hates being a lord.''

''Fine, go and ask him…''

He got up from his chair and went to Sansa to take a paper. He kissed her and smiled.

''I haven't forgotten the question my love… Tonight ,when we retire to bed I expect the answer.''

''Go and find Gendry…''

Tyrion found Gendry looking for some nice wine to drown his sorrows in.

''Ah, the man I was looking for.''

''My lord?''

''My queen has something for you… Something that would make you feel better than drinking.''

''Nothing can make me feel better.''

''Not even this?''

He gave him the list and noticed how his eyes sparkled when he realized he was about to make weapons again.

''My queen wife believes they are in desperate need of you. You were the best there was.''

Gendry smiled proudly.

''Let's go then.''

The high temperature of the workshop, melded steel and noise of hammers felt like being home to Gendry. He hated being a lord and doing all the things he had to do now. He was the happiest in this surrounding. This was who he really was…a blacksmith and a man who loves to make his smith life and its simplicity. He spent most of the day working and somehow he realized that this is the life he really wants. He didn't care about the estates, names, titles… He just wanted to do what he loved and be with Arya… He saw his path pretty clearly…


	21. Chapter 21

Arya was wandering around the castle when she realized she was in the workshop. She was standing in the dark watching Gendry work on a sword. She watched every move he made and how happy he looked. She couldn't remember seeing that smile for some time now. He was working on it with a hammer and had a proud smirk on his face and so did she. She would agree that smiths of King's landing were nothing compared to Gendry. He was one of the best and he could make any weapon he was asked to make. He didn't stop working or moved his look from the sword.

''Lady Stark, what can I do for you?''

She smirked at him. She knew it was some provocation. He knew how much she hated being called lady… So she decided to give it back to him by calling him by his new title and last name.

''Lord Baratheon, I am surprised to see you here…''

''My queen asked for help and I can't deny her.''

''My sister asked you?''

''Actually, lord Tyrion did…but I am guessing it came from her.''

''That is possible. After the battle of Winterfell she did compliment your work.''

''I am glad she loves how I work.''

''So, this is going to happen again? It's not proper for a lord to do things like that.''

''It's not proper for a lady to be in the pants and yet…''

''Fine.''

There was moment of silence.

''Why are you here Arya? Did you come to see if you managed to arrange my marriage?''

''I…''

''Don't bother… I knew it was you as soon as queen approached the subject.''

''Why are you against it?''

''I am not against marriage… I am against being forced into one…''

''You are a lord now… That is how lords and ladies get married. You marry for political reasons, not love… And if you are lucky, you find love…Like my sister and Lord Tyrion.''

''I already love someone, but she is being an ass.''

''Hey!''

''What is it?''

''I am not an ass… I am looking out for you!''

''How?! By passing me on to a next girl?''

''By giving you a chance for normal life.''

''And did you sit and wonder for a moment what do I want?!''

''You want a family and home.''

''I want you Arya… I don't care about castles and things I got with the Baratheon name… I want you to be my wife and to live life to the fullest with you. Only reason I accepted the Baratheon name was to marry you LADY Stark… Because I knew that a lady could never marry a bastard… So, I took the name and all just to be worthy of you Arya… I did it for you… I don't need the land and all… I will go upstairs and tell your sister that I don't want the name and all… You already stated that you don't want to marry me, so I don't need it anymore.''

Arya was nervous… She wanted him too, but she was scared. Being alone was easier than being heartbroken or potentially disappointed.

''It could never work… You will regret giving it all up.''

''I don't need it if you don't want me… I don't want to marry someone just to produce and heir…''

''You don't want children?''

''I might want them…But if I have them, I want them out of love, not duty… I want a woman I love to be their mother… Not someone who was sent to me just for the family name… I feel this picking of a wife looks like when I was picking cows for the estate.''

Arya rolled her eyes.

''They came with bunch of papers and told me her family history and why she would be good and how much milk her mother produced.''

''Well that is marriage in the high circles.''

''I don't want that. I want you!''

''I will never be a proper wife… I will never be a lady…''

''I don't give a damn!''

''You are insane!''

''Maybe, but I know what I want…. You don't have to marry me… But I am giving up the estate and I can be traveling blacksmith…''

''If I say yes… What do we do?''

''What do you want to do Arya? How do you see yourself?''

''I want to travel…Explore…''

''So, you will marry me even if I don't have estates?''

''Do I have to marry you?''

''You want us to spend our lives being lovers?''

Arya smiled at that.

''All our lives? That is an optimism…''

''I am in if you are. I don't need a blessing from any of the Gods to love you Arya Stark.''

''And how about my sister? She is planning your wedding?''

''She expects the answer tomorrow…''

''And what will you tell her?''

''That I don't want my title and that her sister is the one to blame. I'd rather be poor smith that might cross your way during one of your travels than unhappy lord.''

She came to him and kissed him. She didn't care he was all sweaty and filthy from working. She just wanted him.

''Let's go back to my chambers.''

''Your chambers?''

''It's my last night as a lord… I will never be this comfortable again...''

They went back to his chambers and Arya asked for a bath for him. He washed himself and they made love for most of the night. She had so many things on her mind…So many questions for him but she had no idea what to say or how to ask.

''Do you like being a lord?''

''I am not sure I am good at it.''

''From what I saw, you are doing a good job…''

''I am when it comes to estate and doing the work… But I hate being in here and seeing all other lords and ladies… I feel out of place.''

''I always felt like that too. Sansa's needle work was always on point. She could do her hair in incredible ways. Dresses always looked perfect on her… and I… I was never good at those girly things. Becoming a ''boy'' was the best thing that happened to me. I could be in pants. My hair was short.''

''I love being at home and being in simple comfortable clothes… I even work in my own shop there …I make weapons and some tools too… But I never told that to your lady sister…''

''Why?''

''I don't want her to be angry at me…and think that I could never be a proper gentleman.''

Arya laughed at it.

''She is married to Tyrion… Gentlemen are out of the window now.''

''He is a good and very smart man… He loves her and the kids more than anything… ''

''Yes, he does…''

''I dared to think about leaving it all after the talk I had with him.''

''Tyrion?''

''Yes, he made me realize that you are worth more than any estate… I know that you are a bit cold and distant…But that is who you are…and I grew to love it about you… You lived some incredible things. Some of them were not that nice… I know that you are one of the faceless, and as much as it scares me, I respect all the effort you made… Yes, you are not conventional woman, but I don't care… I just want you Arya Stark… And I don't care about anything else.''

''Why me?''

''Because I love you…and I don't think I could ever stop.''

''That is stupid!''

''I know… But I don't care… You Arya Star are it for me… So, it's up to you what we do now.''

She was silent for a moment….

''Fine…. We will get married… We will spend a year on your estate trying to find someone to take care of it… And then we will travel somewhere… We will do it for the next few years… Year on the estate and year on the road… Children are not the topic I am ready to talk about yet… I want to leave that option opened, but not now! I am not ready to be a mother… I am not Sansa who is born for it.''

''I can live with that.''

''Good… And we are eloping… I am not doing any of the wedding stuff and now being in a dress.''

''I can live with it.''

''Good… Then we are in agreement.''

He smiled at her and she looked at him.

''What is it now?''

''Well, this also looked like conversation about getting a cow.''

''You do have a death wish?''

''Pretty much since I met you.''

''I see…''

''I am happy you said yes.''

That night when Tyrion came back to bed, Sansa was already there and one of the boys was on her chest. Tyrion couldn't see the face of the boy, but he still had huge smile on his face. His wife and his son… He was a happy man…lucky dwarf… He had perfect wife and three even more perfect children. He took off his pants and coat and got under covers next to Sansa.

''What is wrong with the baby?''

''Little Jamie was crying and I took him to try to calm him.''

''He is asleep now…''

''Yes, but I can't part from him… I just miss him… I spend too much time being a queen… I am afraid our children will hate me.''

''They will not… I am sure we will find a way for you to be a queen and a mother… You are going to make them part of your rule and teach them that being a sovereign and a parent doesn't have to be a bad thing.''

''Is it? They will grow up with other women…''

''No, they will grow up with you… Sitting in the small council… playing in the corner… Listening to you give your speeches, watching you make sometimes some tough choices… They will see that their mother is one of the most powerful people they will ever know… And not just because you are a queen, but because you are Sansa Stark… You are a fighter and a woman worth of admiration. And I love you…''

She was touched by his words. He really believed in her and that they would be good parents to their children.

''I want Joana on the throne. It's her right… Her mother was a queen and she should be one.''

''My love… We have so much time to think about it… I want Joana to stop bighting my fingers because she is teething… When we grow out of those children things, we will think about their adult lives.''

Nurse came for baby Jamie and Sansa gave him to her.

''I miss him already.''

''I know my love…''

He opened his arms for her and she just gave him a look.

''I just gave birth… Don't even think about it!''

He was laughing at her.

''I just wanted to hold you… I was not trying to do anything else…''

''I don't believe you… It's you Tyrion and you do love…certain bedroom activities.''

''I do… But I will respect your restrictions.''

''You will?''

''Woman, I will not force you to do anything you don't want… I am not that sort of men.''

''I know… I am sorry.''

She put her head on his chest and he was stoking her hair.

''So, you owe me an answer your grace.''

''I do, don't I?''

''Well… I think I would be happiest if we were at your estate or even Winterfell away from all this… We would have much simpler life, we would be happy. Surrounded by the sea and our kids. I am sorry we never got to do it. I am not really someone who wanted the crown.''

Tyrion kissed her hair and smiled.

''Well, we have sea here too… So we can take them out and show them the sea… We can teach them how to swim too… We can do it all my love.''

''Can we?''

''Yes, we can… Do you know why?''

''Why?''

''Because we work together…. You and I are an alliance that works.''

''Speaking of alliances.. Gendry has to give me his answer tomorrow.''

''I hope your sister gets her head out of her ass…''

Sansa just looked at him.

''You think she will?''

''I don't know my love… Matters of the heart are complicated…''

''She loves him.''

''And he loves her too.''

''I just wish for her to be happy and be loved…''

''Like us?''

''No, not like us… I wish her to be happy in the way she needs it. I am not her… We are much different and I guess we have different concept of happiness. I am happy being a wife and a mother… She would not be happy with that.''

''I think she would… But just her concept of being a wife would be different…''

''I guess that is a possibility too.''

''Don't be surprised if you have to order two wedding suits instead of suit and a dress.''

''I didn't expect her to marry in a dress…''

''Good… because that would get you killed.''

Sansa smiled at him.

''Do you think she would say yes to him?''

''I think that there is a chance… I think that after you mentioning the wedding and picking a girl, she has pretty good idea what she is about to lose.''

''I just wish them to be happy.''

''They will… They will find their own way to be happy and live their lives. We found our way Sansa, so will they.''

''I hope so.''

Tyrion and Sansa fell asleep and they held on to one another. Both of them were very grateful for the life they built and the love they found. Now they wished that others would find it too. Sansa hoped that Arya would make best choice for herself and that she would be able to stand behind said and done.


End file.
